Le journal
by Nail Etsuki
Summary: Harry et Ron vole le journal de Malfoy, mais il s'avère que ce n'est pas celui du blond! La vérité sur Dumbledore, Harry/Draco et bien sûr pleins de surprise durant le parcours!
1. Mystère et boule de gomme!

Note de l'auteur : J'ai oublié de préciser que l'histoire se passe durant leur sixième année et que Voldemort n'a pas encore été battu. Bonne lecture! Deux ou trois jours avant l'intro

-Harry tu es sûr de ce que tu fait?

-Fait-moi confiance Ron! Je ne fait pas quelque chose sans être sûr que sa va marcher.

Il marqua une pause et eu un sourire crispé.

-En fait non oubli ça…

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Mais au risque de me répéter. Tu es sûr que c'est ça?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que se soit d'autre? C'est un carnet ni trop gros, ni trop petit. Il le traîne partout ou il va et il fait bien attention à ce que personne le touche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que se soit d'autre?

-Bon, tu as gagné. Mais si ça marche, on est dans la merde assuré!

-Ron, mon ami. Tu ne trouves pas que ça en vaut la peine?

-Non.

-Sérieux?

-Oui.

-Bon très bien. Alors va t-en!

-Si je bouge il va me voir!

-C'est un point intéressant en effet. Hum… Reste alors.

-Chut Harry, il arrive!

Les deux amis dans leur très parfaite subtilité se mirent une main sur la bouche pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, Draco Malfoy abandonna son sac devant la porte de la cabine des toilettes avant d'entrer dans la très jolie cabine bleue. Harry ne perdit pas plus de temps et, toujours sans faire de bruit, sortit de sa cachette et attrapa le journal rouge et vert qui dépassait un peu du sac. Les deux garçons retinrent un cri de victoire et se dépêchèrent de quitter la salle de bain toujours avec subtilité.

00oo00oo00

-Mais que vais-je faire Fumseck! Je l'ai perdu! Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide!! Il était pourtant sur mon bureau hier soir! S'il l'apprend je suis fichu!

Le directeur tournait en rond dans son bureau en se lamentant. Même ses bonbons au citron ne le tentaient pas. Il fallait qu'il fassent vite et qu'il retrouve ce satané coffret avant lundi prochain! Il lui restait trois jours. Soixante-douze petites heures pour mener son enquête. Il devait réussir! Il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

-Fumseck, tu surveilles le bureau pendant mon absence! Prends-en bien soin!

Dumbledore se tourna majestueusement et après s'être enfargé dans sa cape, il quitta son bureau maintenant entre bonnes pattes. Il le trouverait ce fichu coffret de ses deux…

00oo00oo00

La dure journée du vendredi était maintenant terminée. Draco soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit. Mais l'onde de choc que ça créa envoya son sac de cours par terre. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, ce dernier se renversa envoyant tout son contenu un peu partout sur le plancher.

-Ha merde!

Draco se pencha et se dépêcha de tout ramasser. Tiens, il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi? Pour trouver, il re vida son sac, sur son lit cette fois, et en fit l'inventaire.

-Devoir de potion, plume, encre, manuel de métamorphose, gel magique, peigne, baguette, lime à ongle, boule de cristal miniature, une lettre de maman, manuel d'histoire… J'OUBLI QUOI LÀ???

Un manuel rouge et vert sur sa table de chevet attira son attention.

-Tien, mon manuel de botanique. Je ne l'avait pas pris ce matin? Il me semblait pourtant que oui…

-Draco? Depuis quand tu parles tout seul?

-La ferme Blaise! J'essai de reconstituer les faits!

-Bon très bien….

Le noir s'installa sur son lit à la gauche de celui du blond et regarda, avec amusement, ce dernier se démener à résoudre son mystère.

-Bon, repassons tout. D'abord, je me suis levé et j'ai été me laver. Après, j'ai écris une lettre à ma mère que j'ai mis dans un cahier bizarre rouge et vert que j'ai trouvé hier. J'ai ensuite déposé le cahier sur ma table de chevet et j'ai mis mon manuel de botanique dans mon sac!

-Draco, je peux passer un commentaire?

-Oui Blaise, je te donne le droit de parole.

-Si c'est ton manuel qui est sur la table de chevet, alors le cahier bizarre devrait être dans ton sac non?

-Bonne observation! Mais tu observeras aussi que le cahier n'est pas dans mon sac!

-Ben peut-être que tu les as confondu!

-Attends une seconde…

Draco prit le manuel de botanique et le secoua.

-Il n'y a pas d'enveloppe dedans!

-C'est normal Dray! Tu as dit que tu l'avait mis dans le cahier bizarre!

-Mais il est ou?? Il y avait 500 gallions d'or dans cette enveloppe!! Je devais l'envoyer à ma mère pour qu'elle m'ouvre un compte de banque! Merde et re merde!

-TU AVAIS MIS 500 GALLIONS D'OR LÀ-DEDANS? MAIS TU ES DÉBILE!

-ON NE PARLE PAS COMME ÇA À LORD DRACO MALFOY?

-Lord Draco Malfoy? Ça fait vraiment tapette… MOUHAHAHAHA!!!

-Blaise, ton langage! Oui, j'avais mis 500 gallions dans l'enveloppe.

-Ouais ben, mon ami. Retrouve ce bouquin et vite!

-Qu'est-ce que je me tue à faire depuis tout à l'heure d'après toi? Alors, j'ai mis le drôle de cahier dans mon sac. Je faisais bien attention de ne pas le perdre parce que, je croyais que c'était mon manuel, j'avais peur qu'il ne tombe de mon sac et que je ne puisse plus étudier!

-Comment t'as pu confondre ça? Ça à deux tailles complètement différente!

-ON NE CRITIQUE PAS UN MALFOY!!!, hurla le blond et jetant son gel sur le noir. Maintenant écoute. Je crois que j'ai compris! La seule fois ou j'ai lâché ce livre de vue, c'est en allant au petit coin juste avant d'entrer ici. Quelqu'un me l'aurait volé pendant que je…

-HAHA! C'est drôle Draco. Potter riait en sortant des toilettes juste après que tu sois rentrer! Weasley avait du lâcher un pet, il était tout rouge en sortant et il regardait toujours derrière lui.

-Blaise?

-Oui Draco?

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait part de ses « minuscules détails » avant?

-Quels détails?

-Potter et Weasley étaient dans la salle de bain quand je suis rentré?

-Ben oui pourquoi?

-Simple curiosité… MAINTENANT DIT-MOI CE QUI M'EMPÊCHE DE CROIRE QUE POTTER ET WEASLEY ONT FILÉS AVEC MES 500 GALLIONS???

-T'es drôle Draco. Tu t'énerves toujours avant d'avoir des preuves… Hey? Ou est-ce que tu vas?

-Chercher mes 500 gallions! Ces stupides gryffondors, ils vont payer!!

D'un pas plus que déterminé, Draco sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte, laissant Blaise seul. Alors que ce dernier se laissait tomber sur le dos en riant de la détermination gryffondoresque du blond ( Bien sûr, jamais il ne lui aurait dit sa en face à moins de vouloir mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse ), un corbeau entra dans la pièce et laissa tomber une enveloppe sur le lit du blond. Sur le rabat était marqué de la main de Dumbledore « Pour Draco Malfoy ». Blaise sourit. Il en connaissait un qui allait avoir des ennuis.

00oo00oo00

Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur le lit du survivant et ce dernier éclata de rire.

-Prêt à avoir devant toi les pensées secrètes bientôt plus secrètes de Draco Malfoy?

-En fait non pas vraiment parce que là tu sais, je la sens vraiment pas. J'ai vu Zabini en sortant des toilettes. Je suis sûr qu'il a dit à Draco qu'on lui avait piqué!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? À moins que quelqu'un ne le fasse entrer, Malfoy ne peut pas entrer ici. Allez Ron, se sera pas le fun lire ça sans toi mon vieux!

-Bon d'accord, Après tout, j'ai le droit de m'amuser moi aussi. Harry, ouvre ce journal!

Harry ouvrit la page couverture et aussitôt une enveloppe en tomba. Ron s'en empara et lu.

-À ma très chère mère. C'est l'écriture de Draco, fit-il remarquer. C'est bien son journal.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et manqua d'air.

-Il doit y avoir au moins 500 gallions là-dedans!!!

-Sérieux, donne-moi ça! WAOUH!

Harry compta l'argent.

-Tu as vu juste mon vieux. Pile 500 gallions. Qu'est-ce que dit la lettre… « Mère, voilà les 500 gallions dont vous aurez besoin pour m'ouvrir mon compte en banque. Merci de bien faire ça rapidement. Votre fils bien-aimé, Draco Lucius Malfoy. »

-Ouch! Malfoy est encore plus têteux que ce que je pensais!

-Voir qu'il laisse 500 gallions comme ça sans surveillance dans son sac… Sans surveillance? Nan oubli ça.

-Harry, je m'en fou de ses 500 gallions! Je veux lire le journal!

-Oui désolé.

Harry remit les 500 gallions dans l'enveloppe et mit celle-ci de coté. Après s'être installé confortablement cote à cote, les deux garçons se sourirent méchamment et tournèrent la page. Enfin, plutôt tentèrent de tourner la page. Elle semblait soudée au reste des feuilles. D'ailleurs, toutes la pages étaient soudées les une au autres. À part la première couverture, rien ne se bougeait.

-C'est pas possible! Il a mit une protection!, s'indigna Ron. En fait en y repensant, c'est tout à fait logique…

-Mais, et notre lecture du soir?

-Désolé Harry. Meilleure chance la prochaine fois!

Cependant, une voix glacée et électronique les interrompit.

-Mot de passe?

-Euh… Est-ce qu'il y a un indice?, demanda Harry.

Un instant. Recherche en cours. Vous avez oublié votre mot de passe?

-Oui.

-Répondez à la question suivante : Qui est l'être parfait?

-Euh… Ça pourrait être tellement de gens, soupira Harry.

-Oui et on ne sait même pas s'il faut donner un surnom, le nom, le prénom ou tout au complet!

-Ça alors Ron, il t'arrive de réfléchir?

-Oui parfois il y a cette inspiration soudaine qui se présente à moi sombre crétin!

Harry eu un sourire désolé envers son ami et reporta son attention sur le livre.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une autre question à laquelle on pourrait répondre?

-Oui, mais celle-ci est par écrit. Veuillez-lire ce qui se présente sur la page couverture et me donner la réponse à l'énigme.

J_e t'aime à la folie_

_Quand vient la nuit_

_C'est de toi que je m'ennui_

_Toi mon poussin chéri_

-Beurk, c'est débordant de mauvais goût. J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir…

-Ron, ravale ton vomi et écoute ça. Ce n'est pas le journal de Draco Malfoy…

-Quoi???

00oo00oo00

Note de l'auteur : Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Bien, sûr, ce n'est que le début!

Lie


	2. Le secret du vieux?

**NDA : **Voilà! New chapter! Bonne lecture!

-QUOI?

-Oui. Attends une minute…

Harry se leva et, après avoir fouillé dans ses affaires, il en sortit une lettre qu'il tendit à Ron.

-« À mon Harry préféré ». Ça vient de Dumbledore?

-Oui. Regarde bien, c'est la même écriture!

-Quoi? Ce serait le journal de Dumbledore?

-Je crois bien oui. Je me demande bien ou Malfoy s'est procuré ça…

-Il lui a peut-être volé lorsqu'il a été convoqué mercredi dernier?

-Je ne sais pas. On n'a qu'à lui demander?

-TU RIGOLES? DEMANDER À MALFOY DE NOUS AIDER? ILVOUDRA JAMAIS!

-Pas si on a quelque chose en échange!

-Les 500 gallions?

-Les 500 gallions, répondit Harry avec un sourire sadique.

00oo00oo00

-Alors Duquette. Est-tu prêt à jurer que tu es innocent sous véritaserum?

-Mais monsieur, vous m'avez dit de prendre le cahier et de partir! Je n'ai rien volé moi!

-Monsieur Duquette, ma boîte à disparu et vous êtes la seule personne qui est entré dans mon bureau avant le tragique événement! D'ailleurs, le cahier est encore sur mon bureau. Qu'avez-vous prît alors?

-Mais le cahier rouge!

-Et où est ce cahier rouge?

-Je ne sais pas. On me l'a volé dans les toilettes l'autre jour!

-Petit incapable! Même pas capable de voler quelque chose comme il faut! Hors de ma vue! Tu ne me sers à rien!

Le petit Duquette de 11 ans s'enfuit en courant traumatisé par la véritable personnalité de Dumby le maléfique. Quant à ce dernier, il remonta à son bureau découragé.

-Fumseck! Il a perdu ma boîte! Que vais-je faire? C'était ma seule piste!

-Rourou… ( Traduction de l'auteur : Monsieur, qui, d'après vous, est la maison qui vole le plus dans l'école? )

-Je ne sais pas, les Serpentards?

-Rourou. Rourou rou rou rou! ( TDA : Oui. Et dans cette maison, qui est l'homme qui sait tout? )

-Mais oui bien sûr! J'aurai du y penser plus tôt!

Aussitôt, Dumbledore se fourrait un bonbon au citron dans la bouche et se dépêchait d'écrire une lettre à l'adresse de l'homme information de Serpentard, j'ai nommé, Blaise Zabini.

00oo00oo00

Pendant que Blaise regardait la lettre qui attendait Draco sur son lit en se demandant s'il serait approprié de l'ouvrir, le noir fut sortit de son dilemme par une deuxième lettre qui lui frappa le front.

-Hiboux de merde!

Le volatile reçu la statuette de bois de plein fouet et s'enfuit en vociférant. Quant à Blaise, il oublia l'oiseau et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_Cher Monsieur Zabini, _

_J'aimerais vous voir à mon bureau immédiatement! _

_Merci._

_Votre directeur adoré, Dumbledore. _

-Directeur adoré mon œil!

Il se leva tout de même pour voir ce que son « directeur » de ses deux… pouvait bien lui vouloir.

00oo00oo00

Malfoy!

-Tiens, Potter. Je te cherchais.

-Oui, alors. J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient.

-J'ai cru remarqué, pauvre crétin.

-Je ne te les rendrais que lorsque tu m'auras dit ce que je veux savoir.

-Pas très Gryffondor tout ça Potty. Si je ne te détestais pas je te dirais que tu ferais un assez bon Serpentard.

-Pas flatteur du tout Blondinet! Bon, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir?

-Ouais, allez demande avant que je change d'idée!

-Ouh Malfoy tiens à son argent?

-Plus que toi en tout cas. Potter, si ça ne vient pas, je fiche mon camp et tu t'arranges!

-Ça va. Fâches-toi pas! J'ai juste besoin de savoir où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce journal!

-En quoi ça te regarde?

-C'est tout ce que je te demande!

-Je n'ai rien à te dire!

-500 gallions Malfoy…

-Je l'ai trouvé.

-500 gallions pour moi une fois…

-À la toilette.

-500 gallions pour moi deux fois…

-BON ÇA VA! Je l'ai piqué dans le sac d'un premier année au toilette! Tu es content?

-Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Bon, au revoir Malfoy!

-Potty?

-Oui?

-Mes 500 gallions!

-S'i??

-Sinon je te butte jusqu'à ce que tu me les rendes. Comprit?

-Je rigole Blondinet. Les voilà tes 500 gallions, ricana Harry en lui lançant l'enveloppe.

-Tu étais mieux Potter. Bon, je dois y aller. Au revoir!

Les deux ennemies tournèrent les talons et rentrèrent chacun à leur dortoir. Personne ne se doutait que bientôt ils… Non. Personne ne s'en doutait.

00oo00oo00

Draco rentra dans son dortoir et, pour la deuxième fois en une heure, se laissa tomber sur son lit. Seulement, cette fois, un coin d'enveloppe lui rentra dans le ventre. Furieux, il allait la déchirer lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture de Dumbledore. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas une lettre d'une jeune amoureuse effarouchée de lui! Il ouvrit donc la lettre et la lu.

_Cher Monsieur Malfoy,_

_Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de vous transmettre cette lettre disant que comme d'habitude, vous passez très bien en potion. Merci._

_Le professeur Dumbledore. _

Ça bien sûr, Draco s'en serait complètement foutu s'il n'y avait pas eu cet autre papier au fond de la lettre.

_Draco, j'ai intercepté cette lettre de Dumbledore pour te transmettre ce message. Rejoins-moi au souper à mes appartements. À tantôt. _

_Ton parrain, Severus Rogue. _

Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ce parrain de merde! Enfin, pas de merde. Il était super! Juste un peu collant et… puant. Ouais, une merde en fait. (NDA : non sincèrement, je n'ai rien contre Rogue, mais, dans cette fiction, il sera... assez rabaissé. ) Draco se leva donc et voyant que c'était en effet l'heure du souper, il se dépêcha d'envoyer ses 500 gallions à sa mère avant de gagner les cachots de son parrain. Après qu'il ai cogné, la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage blafard de ce dernier.

-Draco, entre!

Le blond entra et s'assit sur le fauteuil où il avait l'habitude de prendre place à chaque fois qu'il venait. Rogue s'assit en face de lui et se servit une tasse de thé.

-Tu en veux une Draco?

-Non merci. Je vais bientôt manger.

-Très bien. Draco, as-tu une petite idée du pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Draco. L'année scolaire est commencé depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas encore réfléchi à ce que notre maître t'a demandé d'accomplir…

-Au contraire Professeur. Je ne cesse d'y penser!

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui. J'ai même établi plusieurs plans!, menti le blond.

-Un seul devrait suffire, je crois. N'empêche. N'oublis pas que si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider!

-Oui Professeur. Merci. Est-ce que je peux aller manger là?

-Oui bien sûr, retiens simplement que Albus Dumbledore n'est pas un homme facile à éliminer alors, fait bien attention.

00oo00oo00

Blaise cogna à la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle même. Le directeur était assis à son bureau avec un air maniaque.

-Assis toi Zabini.

Le noir prit place devant le bureau et reporta son attention sur le vieux.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

-Rien. Absolument rien. C'est ce que vas faire qui t'emmène ici.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre là…

-Tu es bien l'homme à information de Serpentard?

-De qui tenez-vous ça?

-J'ai mes sources… Alors, si je t'engages pour des informations, ça pourrait marcher?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça pourrait être considérer comme du chantage d'élèves, récita le noir avec indifférence et en plaçant ses pieds sur le bureau du directeur.

-Tu serais payé bien sûr.

-Je ne sais pas…

-J'ai des informations inconnus moi aussi.

Blaise leva un sourcil. Information secrète du directeur hein?

-De quel genre?

-Travaillerez-vous pour moi?

-Je suis prêt à tout pour mon travail monsieur!

-Très bien. Alors, si je vous engage vous voulez quoi?

-Des informations et 250 gallions par information!

Dumbledore manqua s'étouffer avec son bonbon. 250 gallions??

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser, rajouta Blaise amuser devant l'air du directeur.

-Très bien. Veuillez signer ici.

Blaise signa et s'adressa ensuite au directeur.

-Alors. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?

-Je recherche une boîte rouge et verte qui a en fait l'apparence d'un journal. En aurais-tu entendu parler? J'ai perdu sa piste lorsque le petit Duquette de Poufsouffle se l'ai fait voler dans les toilettes et je soupçonne un Serpentard de l'avoir prit.

Blaise tendit la main et, à contre cœur, le directeur y mit 250 gallions.

-Je suis à 99.9% sûr que c'est le cahier que Draco Malfoy avait perdu aujourd'hui.

-Et si monsieur Malfoy l'a perdu, ou est-il maintenant?, demanda Dumby en tendant un nouveau 250 gallions.

-Potter l'a piqué en croyant qu'il s'agissait du journal de son ennemi.

-Bien sûr. Harry Potter… Il va sûrement essayer de l'ouvrir.

-Bien, si je puis me permettre Monsieur. Mes informations?

-Bien sûr, mais avant, nous devons faire le serment inviolable.

Oh! C'est du sérieux!, commenta Blaise en cachant son excitation.

Les deux hommes lièrent leurs mains et Fumseck prit alors une apparence humaine, bien qu'il flottait toujours dans les air. Sa voix s'éleva, douce et froide à la fois.

-Blaise Zabini, jurez-vous de ne jamais faire part à d'autres personnes qu'Albus Dumbledore ici présent des informations que vous entendrez ici?

J-e le jure.

-Albus Dumbledore, jurez-vous de tout révéler à Blaise Zabini ici présent sans rien cacher?

-Je le jure.

-Vous êtes maintenant lier par serment sous peine de mort immédiate et douloureuse.

Une petite brûlure pinça la peau du noir lorsque la chaîne magique la pénétra. Dumbledore prit alors place confortablement.

-Bien. Zabini, je te prit de t'asseoir confortablement, ça risque d'être long. Mais sache d'abord que je suis bien heureux de maintenant t'avoir comme allié dans cette histoire. Alors, tout a commencé…

Blaise s'installa du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ça promettait d'être vraiment intéressant.

00oo00oo00

Ce soir là, dans leur lit, un brun et un rouquin se demandait que pouvait bien cacher le journal de leur directeur. Un blond se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire son ami noir durant le souper et se demandait aussi comment il allait bien pouvoir accomplir sa mission qui lui semblait impossible. Un noir se demandait, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, s'il avait bien fait d'accepter. Un directeur souriait fier de son coup et se demandait à quoi allait bien pouvoir ressembler la suite de l'histoire. Mais ce soir là dans son lit, Severus Rogue grimaça. Sa marque lui faisait mal. Se levant, il transplana dans la demeure de son maître. Plusieurs mangemorts étaient déjà rassemblés et Rogue se demanda pourquoi un si grand rassemblement. Lord Voldemort apparu enfin avec Lucius Malfoy à sa droite.

-Mes frères, Je vais devoir m'absenter pour les deux prochaines semaines pour une mission de la plus haute importance qui nous permettra d'obtenir plus d'information sur nos ennemis. Cet… Ordre du Phénix. Je confie la garde de mes armés à Lucius Malfoy ici présent. Vous lui devez totale obéissance! Si j'apprend que quelqu'un à désobéi, il sera puni sur le champs! J'enverrai des instructions à suivre. Soyez sage!

Le lord disparu et les mangemorts attendirent après Lucius.

-Euh.. Continuez les missions qui vous ont été confié par Le Seigneur. Je vous appellerai lorsque j'aurai d'autres informations. Merci.

La plupart des serviteurs du Lord disparurent alors, dont Severus qui s'en alla se coucher en ne pensant qu'à la seule personne qu'il aimait. Demain, il se prendrait en main.

00oo00oo

NDA : voilà. Nouveau chapitre complété. Vos impressions?

Lie


	3. Fred et George? WTF?

**NDA** : Un grand merci à Marjo76 et à Choco-chan-yaoi-love! Alors, voilà le nouveau chapitre que je leur dédis! ( Désolé du retard ^.^' )

00oo00oo00

Ron et Harry se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour déjeuner et chacun deux se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien être écrit dans le journal! En fait, pas tant que ça.

-Tu sais Harry. Si c'est vraiment à Dumbledore. On devrait lui ramener non?

Harry jeta un regard si surpris à Ron que ce dernier recula.

-Le ramener à Dumbledore?

-Ben oui. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, c'est la moindre des choses de lui rendre ses affaires non?

-Attend Ron. Est-ce que je peux te donner mon argument et tu pourras juger après.

-Vas-y!

-Il me cache toujours tout! J'ai bien le droit de savoir quelque chose pour une fois!

-Harry, S'il ne te dit rien, c'est parce qu'il y a une raison. Imagine le nombre de conneries que tu ferais si tu avais plein d'informations!

-C'est pas une raison ça!

-Je crois que oui. Et de toute façon, tu aimerais toi que Dumbledore vienne lire ton journal?

-Il en sait déjà tellement sur moi que ça ne changerait absolument rien.

-Là tu as un bon point… Rogue alors?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose! Et puis Ron, ce n'est pas comme si Dumbledore marquait des détails sur sa vie sexuelle là-dedans!

Ron grimaça et vira vert en ayant l'image de Dumbledore qui.. Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser. Harry s'aperçu aussi de ce qu'il venait de dire et grimaça à son tour.

-Tu sais quoi Ron? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai parlé de vie sexuelle dans le même contexte que Dumbledore. Il ne doit même plus être capable!

-Parfaitement d'accord. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du journal?

-Le garder imbécile!

-Très bien! Je n'ai rien dit et je ne sais rien! Moutus et bouche cousue! (NDA : j'ai aucune idée de c'est quoi l'expression originelle )

-Le rouquin s'éloigna de son ami ne sachant pas vers quel avenir il se dirigeait.

00oo00oo00

Harry regarda son ami s'éloigner et décida de manger à la cuisine pour une fois. Ça faisait un bon moment déjà qu'il n'avait pas été voir Dobby.

-Monsieur Potter!

-Combien de fois t'ais-je dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Harry?

-Ce ne serait pas à votre hauteur monsieur! Que voulez-vous comme repas?

-Euh… des croissants?

-Avec du fromage Monsieur? Du lait? Et peut-être un yaourt!!, énonça l'elfe avec un air de possédé.

-Euh.. juste deux croissants et un peu de fromage. Merci Dobby.

-Mais de rien Monsieur. Dobby vous doit bien ça après tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui!

-Ben, ça aussi ce n'était rien tu sais…

-CHUT! Dobby va chercher votre déjeuner. Veuillez-vous installer à la table Monsieur!

Dobby s'éloigna parmi les autres mini-serviteurs et Harry alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près d'une table à coté d'une fenêtre ayant vue sur le lac. Il essayait de penser ce que Dumbledore avait écrit dans le cahier. Peut-être des notes à propos de l'école, des comptes à régler, des informations sur Voldemort, des renseignements sur sa vie. Il y avait une infinie de possibilité! Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite Dobby devant lui avec son déjeuner.

-Merci Dobby. Au fait, j'aurai une question à te poser…

-Ce que vous voulez Monsieur!

-Est-ce que tu sais.. ce que fait Dumbledore dans ses temps libre?

-Il… il va en mission secrète Monsieur… Personne ne sait ou. Mais, on dit que c'est très dangereux. Regardez sa main par exemple!

-Oui, c'est vrai. Merci Dobby.

L'elfe sourit puis disparu. « Peut-être qu'il y marque des informations sur ses missions! » Harry sourit à cette idée. Ce serait génial! Il finit de déjeuner et remonta à sa chambre et se remit à la mystérieuse énigme.

00oo00oo00

Blaise allait enfin pouvoir s'endormir. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit tellement il réfléchissait à cette drôle d'histoire. Il était si fatigué!

-ROUROU!!

Blaise se redressa en sursaut pour apercevoir Fumseck perché au pied de son lit.

-Oiseau de malheur. Tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable lorsque tu te ramasseras une perche dans le cul en train de cuire sur mon BarbeQ!!

-ROUROU! Rourou rou(TDA: Si tu fait ça, Dumbledore va te faire tuer de la même façon. Et puis petit con tu ne vois pas que je viens pour te donner un message de la part de Dumbledore? )

-Donne-moi ça qu'on en finisse!

Le noir arracha la lettre du pied de l'oiseau sans délicatesse. S'il s'écoutait il…

_Cher Monsieur Zabini,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous demander de venir immédiatement _

_À mon bureau pour une réunion urgente! _

_Merci d'avance, _

_Votre directeur adoré! Dumbledore_

Blaise soupira, mais se leva quand même. Un peu d'argent de plus ne lui fera pas de mal! Il se rendit au bureau du 'directeur adoré' et cogna. La porte s'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie et il entra s'asseoir à la même place qu'il avait quitté il y avait tout juste trois heures. Le directeur devant lui croisa ses mains et le fixa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Blaise, depuis ton départ, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis dit que… tu pourrais me rapporté ma boite!

-Hey! Je suis un informateur, pas un fournisseur en série!

-Mais tu travailles pour moi. Tu dois donc faire ce que je te demande!

« Vieux sadique… »

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?, demanda Blaise.

-Quand t'y mettras-tu? Je te rappelle que j'en ai besoin pour dans deux jours!

-Bien Monsieur. J'y vais de ce pas.

-Vous êtes assis Monsieur Zabini..

-J'allais me lever. Un peu de patience!

-Bonne chance Monsieur Zabini.

Blaise quitta la pièce avec une envie de tuer quelqu'un encore plus grande que lorsqu'il était entré. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et se coucha. Il fera son travail demain ou se soir, quand il sera assez reposer…

00oo00oo00

Ron se leva après avoir mangé un bon repas! Parce que le mot déjeuner ne pouvait même plus contenir tout ce qu'il avait mangé. Il quitta la grande salle et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Il avait un devoir de potion à finir. Tiens, en parlant de potion, Rogue était près de la bibliothèque. « Mince! Je dois y aller pour prendre un manuel! Je ne pourrais pas l'éviter… » Ron passa donc à coté du professeur de potion et se dernier… LUI SOURIT EN RETOUR! Ron blêmit et sentit sa tête tourner. Rogue avec un sourire? Complètement impossible! Impensable même!!! INIMAGINABLE!

-Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur Weasley?

-Non euh.. tout va bien…

Ron partit à la course vers son dortoir rouge comme une pivoine. Il ferait son devoir plus tard car, s'il y avait bien quelque chose de plus impossible que Severus Rogue qui sourit, c'était bien l'entendre vous demander si vous allez bien avec une voix… soucieuse…

00oo00oo00

-Fred regarde ça!

-Quoi?

-Croisière pour jeunes amoureux. Deux semaines sur les mers de caraïbes! Oh Fred! Regarde comme c'est beau! Depuis le temps que je rêve d'une croisière! On a enfin les moyens de s'en permettre une!

-Je crois que tu as raté un détail George, c'est une croisière moldue.

-Justement, on aurait la paix! Allez mon cœur, dit-oui…, susurra George à l'oreille de son amour qui, oui, était son frère jumeaux.

-Bon très bien.. mais hé! C'est une croisière gay?

-Oui. Ça ne te dérange pas trop j'espère?

-Bien sûr que non! On doit aller ou pour acheter les billets?

Content que son âme sœur accepte, George lui sauta au cou l'embrassa. Après qu'ils se soient dit toutes les informations, et que Fred les ai inscrit en ligne pour partir lundi, George souleva une grande question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à maman?

Oui, les deux jumeaux vivaient encore chez leur mère qui ne les laissait jamais partir sans avoir TOUTES les informations à propos d'ou ils allaient, malheureusement pour les deux frères.

-On improvise comme d'habitude…

-Oui. On s'en sort toujours! Je nous souhaite bonne chance!

Les rouquins descendirent donc au salon et demandèrent à leur mère de lui parler quelques minutes.

-Oui? Dépêcher sinon mon ragoût va brûler!

-Oui Fred, dépêche, maman attend.

Furieux que George lui laisse tout le boulot, Fred lui écrasa le pied avant de commencer.

-Euh… Tu sais maman, quand il arrive un certain âge… euh… Les garçons quittent la maison pour une raison précise qui est…

-Avec qui?

-Pardon maman?, s'enquirent les jumeaux.

-Vous allez vous marier et vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé avant? Vous ne me les avez jamais présenté? HONTE À VOUS FILS INDIGNE!

-Euh.. Maman, on voulait juste t'avertir que moi et George on va partir en voyage deux semaines et que ça ne te regarde pas.

-Voilà, la nuit de noce maintenant! J'espère au moins que je vais avoir vite des petits enfants!

« Même si on allait vraiment se marier maman, je ne crois pas que tu en aurais… », pensa George.

-On n'a jamais dit qu'on allait se marier, s'opposa Fred. On pars juste en voyage deux semaines entre frère!

-Oui et maintenant vous me mentez! Je ne pourrai plus jamais vous faire confiance! BOU HOU HOU!!!!

Molly fondit en larme et les congédia d'un signe de la main. Fred et George sourirent et quittèrent la cuisine.

-Au fond, ça c'est bien passé!

-Tu as raison George. On est déshérité!

-Pas grave, on est riche de toute façon! Allez viens-là mon lapin!

C'est ainsi que Fred et George se décidèrent à partir à la conquête de la mer des Caraïbes et que si Fred aurait été une fille, il aurait été enceinte.

00oo00oo00

Blaise se réveilla et remarqua Draco coucher sur son lit à flatter son gros chat persan blanc.

-Draco, j'aurais une question.

-Je te donne le droit de parole Blaise!

-Le journal, c'est bien Potter qui là?

-OH LE CRÉTIN! IL M'A FAIT DU CHANTAGE HIER POUR SAVOIR À QUI JE L'AVAIS PRIT!

-Donc c'est lui qui l'a?

-Bien sûr que si, crétin! Sinon pourquoi aurait-il voulu savoir il est à qui? Il a dut y lire quelque chose de personnel et veut savoir de qui il doit rire!

« Si c'est le cas, je suis dans la merde », pensa Blaise.

-Et tu crois qu'il l'a encore?

-Fort possible oui. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça?

-Pour savoir si tu allais être assez intelligent pour vouloir récupérer quelque chose qu'il t'a volé bien sûr!

-Tu crois?

-Mais voyons Dray, tu es le plus grand! Personne n'a le droit de te voler tes affaires!

-Tu as raison! Demain, je lui reprend ce journal!

Blaise sourit. Ouf, il ne s'en était pas tirer trop mal…

00oo00oo00

Vers les environs de minuit, Tout le château dormait, excepté Severus Rogue qui souriait dans le noir. Il avait fait les premiers pas et lundi, il ferait le deuxième. Oui, il allait l'avoir Ron Weasley!

00oo00oo00

-Non, pas ça!

-Tu sais pourtant que c'est ce qui va t'arriver, susurra Voldemort.

-Je ne le rendrait jamais!

-Harry, tu sais que tu dois le rendre, cria Hermione.

-JAMAIS!

-Tu es si minable. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que moi je ne sais pas comment l'ouvrir?

-Malfoy?

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Maudit rêve trop bizarre! Néanmoins, maintenant, il savait à qui demander de l'aide. Demain, il irait demander à Malfoy, peut-importe ce que sa en coûterait.

00oo00oo00

Voilà! Vraiment désolé pour l'attente! J'ai été vraiment occuper! Mais bon, l'important c'est que je l'ai poster et que la fic n'est pas abandonné! Je vous aime!

Lie

Ps : qu'est-ce que vous en pensez à date?


	4. La mission de Blaise

Voilà, un chapitre de plus! Et puis, encore désolé, les informations c'est le prochain chapitre, ça c'est juré! Bonne lecture!

00oo00oo00

Tel un Far West ou un de ces films de cow-boys s'affrontant face à face devant un bar au milieu du désert, le couloir devant la grande salle était transformé. Harry et Draco face à face s'affrontaient du regard et n'importe qui voyant ça aurait pu penser qu'ils faisaient un concours du premier qui clignera des yeux. Alors que toute la foule s'impatientait, le blond ouvrit la bouche.

-Potter…

Les élèves se tournèrent vers Harry pour savoir comment ce dernier allait réagir au ton menaçant de Malfoy. À leur grande surprise, Harry se jeta à genoux au pied de Draco.

-Je t'en prit Malfoy! J'ai besoin d'aide!

Pour la première fois de toutes ces années à Poudlard, Draco Malfoy perdit son assurance, complètement déstabilisé par l'attitude du brun à ses pieds.

-Euh…Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue Potter?

Harry se releva et remarqua enfin la présence de la foule pressé autour d'eux.

-Ce que je fait Malfoy? Rien, c'est pour mieux te surprendre!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harry se jeta sur Draco et reprenant les habitudes, la bagarre commença. Bien sûr, ça ne dura pas puisque McGonagall vint vite les séparer en priant Merlin que leurs querelles cessent un jour. Harry jeta un regard de défi à Draco avant de s'éloigner vers sa table avec ses amis de Gryffondor. Draco, lui, replaça sa chemise et sa cape et gagna lui aussi sa table escorté par ses fidèles sujets Serpentariens. Mais cependant, en mangeant, il prit conscience d'un papier dans sa poche. Il prétexta aller au toilette et dans une des cabines, il décrypta l'écriture médiocre du survivant.

_Ce soir, 21 heures à la tour d'astronomie._

Le blond soupira. Mais qu'est-ce que ce con lui voulait!?

00oo00oo00

La journée passa lentement. Draco reposant au bord du lac avec sa troupe et Harry chez Hagrid avec Ron puisque Hermione disparaissait dès qu'elle pouvait ces temps si. Les deux amis avaient bien essayé de l'interroger, mais elle les avait fait taire en leur criant que ce n'était pas de leur affaire. Lorsque 20 heures arriva, Harry et Ron étaient en train de jouer aux échecs dans leur salle commune lorsque Hermione… était entré… pendu… au bras de… NEVILLR LONDUBAT???? Ok c'est quoi là qui marche pas. En plus, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche! Ron se leva et sursaut et fonça vers la brunette.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES HERMIE?

-J'embrasse que je crois. Tiens Ron, tu mues de la voix?, rit-elle en faisant remarquer sa voix monté dans les aigus.

-Mais NEVILLE? Pardon Neville, s'excusa Ron auprès de son ami blesser.

-Ron, qu'est-ce que tu en sais? On s'aime, c'est la vie.

-Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais!

-Ne sois pas ridicule Ron. Personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer! Regarde-toi! Il faudrait que tu changes tellement de chose pour plaire à une fille!

Sur ce, Hermione reprit son bras que le rouquin lui avait prit au début de la conversation et alla s'installer sur un des fauteuils pour reprendre ses… activités.

Harry s'approcha de Ron qui était resté figé, le regard dans le vide.

-Hey mon vieux… Une partie d'échec?

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le rouquin fondit en larmes et couru en dehors de la salle commune. Pour Harry, ce fut un choc car jamais, jamais, au grand JAMAIS, il n'avait vu son ami dans cet état.

00oo00oo00

« Ben voilà, il est 21 :30 et ce crétin n'est toujours pas là. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu. Pourquoi je suis venu? Ha, s'il n'est pas là dans les trois prochaine minutes je fiche mon camps et qu'il aille se faire foutre. »

-Malfoy?

-T'es enfin arrivé? Ça t'arrive souvent d'être en retard au rendez-vous que tu as toi-même donné?

-Oh ça va! Je cherchais Ron, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard?

-La belette? Nan. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

-Je me demandais, est-ce que tu as réussi à lire ce cahier?

Harry sortit le journal et le tendit à Draco. Ce dernier s'en empara, mais se retint de partir à la course avec.

-Ce cahier? Tu sais Potter, quand tu veux lire un livre, il faut tourner les pages!

En parlant le blond tenta de faire tourner les pages, mais elles ne bougèrent pas. Après quelques secondes d'efforts, le blond se frustra et jeta le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Hey, fait attention!

-Ce n'est qu'un stupide bouquin même pas capable de se faire lire comme il faut!

-Non! C'est le journal de Dumbledore!, s'indigna Harry en se jetant sur le livre pour le ramasser.

« Le journal de Dumbledore? Il y note peut-être ses points faibles, ses secrets, sa vie! Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour ma mission en fin de compte! » Draco était fier de son coup. Finalement, il avait peut-être une chance de réussir. Il vola le livre des mains d'Harry et ouvrit la page couverture. La voix froide et électronique se fit entendre.

-Mot de passe?

Draco se tourna vers Harry en quête d'une réponse.

-Ne me regarde pas! J'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai pas trouvé.

-Mais il y a une indice?

-Demande-le!

-Est-ce qu'il y a un indice?, demanda le blond au livre.

-Un instant. Recherche en cours. Vous avez oublié votre mot de passe?

-Oui.

-Répondez à la question suivante : Qui est l'être parfait?

-Moi?

-Réponse refusé.

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air indigné de Malfoy, mais eu quand même le réflexe d'enlever le livre des mains de ce dernier avant qu'il ne lui jète il ne savait quelle malédiction.

-J'avais déjà essayé Malfoy. Cependant, j'ai un marché à te proposer. J'ai besoin des informations qui sont dans ce livre et j'ai le sentiment que toi seul peux m'aider.

-Tu sais ou je pense que tu peux te les mettre tes sentiments Potter. Mais, j'ai besoin moi aussi de ces informations. Je propose donc une trêve.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as tant besoin de ces informations Malfoy, mais j'accepte ton idée. Bien que ce soit moi qui l'ai eu en premier. Je vais… te faire.. confiance et te confier le bouquin pour ce soir.

-Très bien. Si je trouve je t'en parle, mentit le blond.

Harry sourit et lui tendit la main.

-Pour sceller notre entente, expliqua t'il.

Draco lui serra la main et Harry tourna les talons.

-Tu sais quoi Malfoy, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment par rapport à cette année.

-Moi aussi Potter. Je n'aurai jamais cru être d'accord avec toi un jour, mais moi aussi j'ai le sentiment que cette année va être très étrange…

Les deux garçons se quittèrent et partirent chacun à leur chambre.

00oo00oo00

Draco entra en furie dans son dortoir et se jeta sur le lit de Blaise.

-Blaise j'ai réussi! Je lui ai reprit le journal!!!!!

Le noir se réveilla en sursaut et aperçu le « bouquin » entre les mains de Draco.

-Bravo Dray. Bon travail! Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant?

-Essayer de le lire bien sûr! Potter m'a dit que c'était le journal de Dumbledore, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir, alors il a demandé mon aide!, récita le blond fier de lui.

-Alors, techniquement, tu ne lui as pas repris?

-Bien sûr que si puisque je ne compte pas le lui rendre. MOUHAHAHA!!

-Tant mieux pour toi Dray. Mais là il est dix heures et je dormais.

-Très bien, très bien. Je te laisse dormir sale Gryffondor!

Le blond sortit du lit de son ami et déposa le journal sur son lit avant d'aller se doucher. Blaise profitant de l'absence du maître Malfoy piqua le journal et s'enfui en direction du bureau de son Dumby préféré.

00oo00oo00

-Très bien Monsieur Zabini. Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous.

-Je n'ai pas tellement le choix Monsieur, fit remarquer Blaise en regardant la cicatrice que lui avait laissé son serment avec le directeur. D'ailleurs, je crois que je dois vous faire part de quelques détails.

-D'abord, asseyez-vous donc!

Blaise s'assit et se racla la gorge.

-Potter n'a pas réussi à l'ouvrir et il l'a confier à Malfoy pour que lui l'ouvre et qu'ils s'en partagent l'information.

-Harry s'est uni à Malfoy?

-Selon lui. Mais Draco l'entend d'une autre oreille et ne compte pas le lui rendre. Il ne le pourrait pas parce que de toute façon, je viens de vous le rendre.

-Merci Zabini.

-De rien Professeur. Ça va faire 500 gallions maintenant, ricana le noir.

Dumbledore grimaça. À ce rythme il allait bientôt être ruiné.

-Bien Zabini. Vous pouvez disposé.

Le noir se leva et retourna se coucher. Il s'endormit juste au moment ou Draco sortait de la douche sans s'apercevoir que le cahier qu'il venait de cacher, n'était pas le bon.

00oo00oo00

Ron s'était endormi roulé en boule sur lui-même au pied d'une statue égaré au fond d'un couloir oublié les yeux encore rougis de larmes. Rogue qui passait par là ( NDA : complètement par hasard XD ) remarqua le garçon et eu un pincement au cœur. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une grosse couverture et un oreiller et borda le rouquin.

-Maman?

-Chut. Dors bien mon ange.

Obéissant, le roux referma les yeux et s'endormit avec un dernier sanglot. Rogue se releva et s'éloigna sur une dernière parole.

-Fait de beaux rêves Ronald.

00oo00oo00

Blaise dormait, d'un beau sommeil profond, sans rêve et son lit était le plus douillet du monde. Non, de l'univers! Mais toute bonne chose à une fin. Il fut réveillé par un oiseau dansant la claquette sur sa tête. Il se redressa furieusement et reconnu Fumseck et son sourire donnant envie de le faire griller! L'oiseau lui tendit une lettre et disparu. Le pauvre Serpentard soupira. Ce stupide Directeur de merde l'empêchait de dormir depuis trois nuit?? Essayez de ne pas dormir vous durant 72 heures de suite! Il ouvrit la lettre en re soupirant.

Zabini. Je vous attend immédiatement dans mon

_Bureau pour raison urgente! _

_A.B._

Tien, pas de directeur adoré cette fois? Ça doit être sérieux! Blaise quitta donc sans bruit son dortoir et gagna le bureau du directeur.

-Vous m'avez demandé?

-Oui Zabini. Es-tu bon élève?

-Je fait parti du top 5.

-Serais-tu prêt à manquer une semaine d'école?

-Bien sûr!

-Alors j'ai une mission importante à te confier.

-Je vous écoute, répondit Blaise en s'asseyant.

-Merci. Comme tu le sais, le ministère de la magie agit souvent n'importe comment et j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour le surveiller.

-Je vais devoir surveiller le ministère? Mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds!

-C'est pour cette raison que vous serez deux dans cette histoire.

-Qui sera mon… acolyte?

-Tu le verras sur place. Là-bas, il te dira aussi tes deux autres missions car, surveiller le ministère ne sera pas ta seule tâche.

-En une semaine? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez dire à mes amis et à mes professeur pour mon absence?

-Que puisque tu es un excellent élève tu as été choisit pour rendre service à l'école. Ce n'est pas un mensonge et ça ne révèle rien. Alors, acceptes-tu?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Parfait. Bonne chance Blaise.

Sur ce, Blaise fut téléporté sur une vaste plaine. Tombé sur le dos au milieu de l'herbe mouillé, il essayait de reprendre ses sens lorsqu'une main lui porta secours. Il leva la tête et reconnu son, maintenant, équipier.

-Ha non! Pas vous!

00oo00oo00

Voilà! Un autre chapitre de plus. Je vous accorde que c'est très étrange comme histoire, mais j'espère que vous aimez quand même. Review?

Lie


	5. La vérité

La vie est quelque chose de tellement étrange, mais pourtant si unique! Profitez-en tout le monde! Je vous aime ^^

00oo00oo00

-Minerva, je vous attendais. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir.

-Merci Albus. Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé?

-Je dois de nouveau partir en mission. Vous savez quoi faire non?

-Prendre le château en charge, oui je sais. Seulement, Albus, vais-je un jour enfin apprendre ou est-ce que vous partez durant ces semaines?

-Je suis désolé Minerva. Tout cela est top secret. Un jour vous saurez.

-J'ose au moins croire que ça vous avance avec vous-savez-qui!

-Oh oui Minerva. J'en apprend toujours plus dans ces missions.

-Alors tant mieux! Bonne chance professeur!

-Vous aussi professeur McGonagall. Vous pouvez maintenant retourner vous coucher. Deux heures du matin est, j'en convient, une heure ou l'on ne veut pas être dérangé!

C'est donc avec une charge en plus sur les épaules que Minerva McGonagall retourna se coucher. Décidément, le directeur voulait vraiment empêcher tout le monde de dormir ces jours-ci.

00oo00oo00

Sur le quai, devant l'immense bateau censé les emmener, Fred et George se tenaient par la main et fixaient l'horizon avec un sourire mystérieux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la passerelle et donnèrent leur billet au garde qui leur donna un reçu avant de les laisser monter à bord avec un étrange regard. Des jumeaux gays en couple, on ne voit pas ça tout les jours! Ils se dirigeait vers leur chambre lorsqu'ils aperçurent quelques chose de très étrange. Oui, très étrange. Deux vieux hommes qui s'embrassaient dans le couloir principal.

-Albus, ça fait si longtemps!

-Tom, tu m'as manqué!

Un grand BOUM se fit entendre, faisant se retourner les deux sorciers qui aperçurent les jumeaux évanouis par terre.

-Zut! Les Weasleys! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici!

-J'en sais rien Albus. Mais on va devoir les supprimer.

-Non, attend Tom! Tu oublis qu'on a une dette envers Arthur!

-Et alors! C'est envers le vieux qu'on a une dette, pas envers ses fils.

-Leur laisser la vie sauf c'est annuler la dette qu'on a envers lui!

-C'est vrai mais…

Fred remua et les deux hommes décidèrent d'aller en parler ailleurs, avec les deux jumeaux. Leur chambre fera l'affaire. Après les avoir traîner jusqu'à leur lit, Ton et Albus prirent place dans le sofa pour inviter et attendirent que leurs invités se réveillent.

-Fred, j'ai un fait un rêve tellement étrange et HHHAAAAA!

George venait de remarquer les deux adultes et il se redressa.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer?

-Dès que ton frère sera lever George.

-Dumbledore, que faites-vous avec ce serpent?, s'écria Fred en se relevant.

-Nous n'allons vous expliquer qu'à une condition!, commença Dumbledore.

-Laquelle? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'en nous faisant chanter nous allions tous révéler?

-Justement, c'est pour ça que nous allons vous acheter votre silence avec toute l'histoire, s'indigna Tom.

-Très bien et aussi… Vous pourriez faire chanter le directeur du bateau pour nous avoir des séjours à vie?, fit remarquer Fred.

-Puisque c'est nous, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, laissa tomber Dumbledore après avoir réfléchi.

Tom grogna, mais c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir conserver leur secret.

-Bon, puisque le marché est conclu, allez-y! je veux tout savoir, pressa George.

-Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que malgré tout les efforts du ministère de la magie pour m'arrêter, je sois encore là? Que malgré le fait que Albus soit un si puissant sorcier, il ne peut rien contre moi?

-En effet, c'est étrange. Et pourquoi?, demandèrent les rouquins en chœur.

-Parce que c'est de la comédie évidemment!, s'exclama Dumbledore. Tom et moi ne nous sommes jamais détesté. Bien au contraire.

-Alors pourquoi tout ceci?

-Albus regarda Fred et son air si innocent qui cachait une si grande âme malicieuse. Il lui ressemblait tellement!

-Toute l'histoire à commencé lorsque James Potter et sa clique sont arrivé à Poudlard il y a 21 ans. Ils ne faisaient jamais rien pour nous faciliter la vie! À cette époque, Tom ne faisait encore rien de mal. Alors voilà, James se montrait toujours supérieur à nous! S'amusant à nous ridiculiser en public dès qu'il le pouvait! Il manquait totalement de respect. Alors, Tom et moi avons décider de nous venger. Ton s'est créer son identité de Voldemort et a créer les mangemorts. Nous avons commencés à faire des menaces à James. Comme un con, lui sous menaces, il s'est marié avec la fille de mon ami!

-Qui était cet ami?, s'enquit George.

-Lucius Malfoy. Depuis, il est gay, répondit Tom avec un air découragé.

-Enfin, le soir ou nous avons voulu le supprimer, il est tombé des marches en se sauvant, abandonnant sa femme et son fils. Le lâche!

-Vous êtes sur que vous n'en rajouté par un peu là?, demanda Fred.

-Enfin, peut-être qu'il allait juste chercher sa baguette en bas dans le salon, mais il s'est quand même planté dans les marches et il est mort d'une commotion cérébrale.

-Et Lily, comment elle est morte?

-Elle s'est suicidé en perdant son amour. Quelle mièvrerie! C'est dégoûtant, ricana Jedusor.

-Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous continué de faire du mal si vous vous êtes vengé!, s'indigna George.

-JUSTEMENT! On ne s'est pas vengé! Il est mort tout seul!

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez alors?

Les deux jumeaux se penchèrent en avant pour entendre la réponses qui vint des deux hommes en même temps.

-La vengeance! Sur HARRY POTTER!

00oo00oo00

Sur ce, Blaise fut téléporté sur une vaste plaine. Tombé sur le dos au milieu de l'herbe mouillé, il essayait de reprendre ses sens lorsqu'une main lui porta secours. Il leva la tête et reconnu son, maintenant, équipier.

-Ha non! Pas vous!

Lucius Malfoy lui jetait un regard méprisant.

-Je vous retourne le compliment Zabini. Ils m'ont envoyé un morveux!

-Un peu de respect Malfoy! Ou est passé votre calme légendaire?

-Avec ton cerveau!

-Quelle réplique, soupira Blaise. De toute façon, on est ici pour une mission, il faut bien la faire non?

-Ouais ouais. Bon, met ça!

Lucius lui jeta un habit étrange d'un noir profond. Blaise l'enfila ( par dessus ses vêtements ) et disparu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

-C'est un habit d'espionnage super sorcier, récita le blond fièrement en enfilant le même uniforme.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on met ça?

-Pour passer inaperçu crétin!

-Ha mais pourquoi je vous voit?

-Parce que deux personnes portant l'habit jumeaux peuvent se voir! Sinon comment faire une mission à deux. Pff, ignorant!

-Je vous déteste.

-Ne crois pas que je t'aime mini chose. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Allez viens, on a une mission à accomplir.

À contre-cœur, Blaise suivit le blond en soupirant en direction du ministère de la magie. Cette semaine allait être pénible.

00oo00oo00

-Potter! 15 points de moins pour Gryffondor! Vous déconcentré vos camarades!

Harry soupira. Si Rogue ne le lâchait pas bientôt, il allait commettre un meurtre! Heureusement, le cours allait bientôt finir et, lui, il allait enfin pouvoir comprendre pourquoi Draco le regardait ainsi… Harry n'aimait pas, mais vraiment pas, son air de chien piteux tout désolé.

Pour Ron,. Le cours était une tout autre histoire. Il ne cessait de voir Rogue lui lancer des regards langoureux et souhaitait mourir au plus vite. N'arrêtant pas de prier pour que ce ne soit que des hallucinations du à la trop grande quantité de toasts qu'il avait prit ce matin, il priait aussi pour le cours passe vite! En plus, Rogue n'arrêtait pas de le défendre! « Potter! Vous déconcentrez Weasley! » « Potter! Vous allez faire couler Weasley! » « Attention Potter! Vous allez abîmer les bel.. les mains de Ron.. de Weasley! ». Oui, Ron l'avouait, la dernière phrase était louche, très louche. La cloche sonna enfin et alors que tout les autres quittait la classe, le rêve se réalisa. Non, plutôt le cauchemar.

-Weasley, pouvez-vous rester une minute?

Ron reprit donc sa place et une fois que tout le monde eu quitté la salle, Rogue prit place devant lui.

-Ronald, il faut que je vous parle.

-C'est ce que vous faites non?

-Oui mais, de quelque chose d'important.

-Euh, j'ai le choix?

-Non. Je vous aime!

Ron s'étouffa avec sa salive.

QUOI? Mais je suis un Weasley!

-Et alors? L'amour n'a pas de raison!

-Je vois ça!

-Ronald, qu'est-ce qui peut nous empêcher d'être ensemble?

-Plusieurs choses monsieur. Mon orientation sexuelle, vos cheveux, vous êtes un professeur et on n'est pas dans le même camps!

-Des cheveux ça se lave, je peux démissionner et pour le camps, Albus et Tom sorte ensemble alors…

-Quoi?

-Très bien je vais vous expliquer.

( NDA : c'est ainsi que Ron apprit la vérité et bla bla bla. )

-Professeur je..

-Appelez-moi Severus.

-Ok… Severus, tout ceci est sûrement un affreux cauchemar, mais au cas ou c'est vrai, je dois vous dire que… vous feriez vraiment ça pour moi?

-Ronald je vous aime! Je ferait tout pour vous! Si je m'améliore, me donnerez-vous une chance?

Ron réfléchit un instant et songea à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit plus tôt la veille. Si c'était là sa seule chance, il devait la prendre.

-Entendu… Je vous laisserais une chance.

Rogue sourit et Ron pu enfin quitter la salle complètement traumatisé par la pire expérience de sa vie. Toutefois, il était heureux. Quelqu'un l'aimait!

00oo00oo00

Fred et George se prélassait au soleil, mais leur cerveau étaient ailleurs. Tout était si étrange! Mais bon, ils avaient leurs croisières à vie et rien ne pouvait être mieux!

00oo00oo00

VOILÀ! New chapter! Vraiment désolé du retard et je vais essayer de faire mieu pour la suite! Review?

Lie


	6. Tendre amour

**NDA : **Yo! Ça faisait longtemps! Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup tardé pour ce nouveau chapitre, mais y'a toujours des bonnes raisons! Au moins l'important, c'est que là je l'ai écrit! Bonne lecture ^.^'

00oo00oo00

Lorsque Harry sortit du cours de potion, il remarqua Malfoy caché, de manière si subtile qu'un groupe d'élève s'était formé autour de lui, derrière une gargouille. Il soupira et fit signe a Draco qu'il partait devant et qu'il n'aurait qu'à le rejoindre. Sans se soucier de savoir si le blondinet l'avait comprit, il gagna une classe pas trop loin et attendit.

Draco réussit a se débarrasser des paparazzis et avança. Il fut intercepté par Harry qui l'attrapa par le collet pour le cacher avec lui. Le blond voulu se décoller de sur le torse du brun, mais il se cogna contre un mur. Levant les yeux, il s'aperçu que c'était un placard et non une classe.

-Quel discernement Potter, un placard à balai. Tu es stupide ou tu cherches simplement à être collé sur mon corps de rêve?

-Tu n'es qu'un petit blondinet maigrichon. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire la-dedans. Je me trompe ou tu cherches à changer de conversation? Il me semblait que tu voulais me parler.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà dit une telle chose.

-Tes yeux si.

-Depuis quand tu guettes mes yeux Potter?

-Depuis que tes yeux me regardent d'un air désolé Blondinet.

Draco ne savait plus quoi répondre et se laissa tomber par terre. Harry le rejoignit et les deux se retrouvèrent coincé genoux à genoux.

-Je suis minable.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru t'entendre dire ça un jour Malfoy.

-J'ai perdu le journal…

-QUOI?

-Je l'avais mis sur mon lit et en sortant de ma douche je l'ai caché. C'est seulement ce matin que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas le journal que j'avais caché, mais un cahier similaire ordinaire.

-Dans ce cas Malfoy tu ne l'as pas perdu. On te l'a volé!

-Tu crois?

-Faut être stupide pour ne pas s'en rendre compte!

-Ouais! Celui qui ne s'en ai pas rendu compte est un vrai débile!

-Harry ne releva pas que le blond venait de s'insulter, et pas qu'un peu.

-Ouais enfin… Draco, on doit mener l'enquête!

-Comment! On n'a aucune piste!

-Eum.. il faudrait que je sois sur le lieu du crime?

-Tu veux que je te fasse rentrer dans mon dortoir? Mais t'es con ou quoi? Tout le monde va savoir que j'ai fait une trêve avec toi!

-Bon très bien.. tu a pensé à demander à Blaise?

-Non, il avait disparu quand je me suis réveillé ce matin et… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

-Blaise avait disparu?

-Oui, c'est bizarre. D'habitude il ne rate aucun cours, mais là je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

-Et est-ce qu'hier il te posait des questions à propos du journal?

-Non… juste avant hier.

-Mais quel imbécile! Il n'est pas juste blond extérieurement!, pensa Harry découragé.

-Il te demandait quoi?

-Si je comptais récupéré le journal que tu m'avais pris. Maintenant que j'y pense, il avait l'air de beaucoup y tenir. C'est bien d'avoir un ami qui te soutient n'est-ce pas Potter?

Harry songea à Hermione, Neville et tout les autres qui n'étaient jamais là pour lui et soupira. Il ne se doutait pas que son dernier ami ( Ron ) allait aussi bientôt le quitter.

-Oui oui… Est-ce que Blaise avait l'air préoccupé ces derniers jours?

-Non, il semblait heureux d'avoir plus d'argent. J'ai vu son portefeuille hier. Y'a pas que de la petite monnaie la dedans!

-Bien sûr, Blaise est l'homme information… Quoi que je l'ai souvent vu dans le bureau du directeur ces jours-ci.

-Ce serait tellement drôle que Dumby l'ai engagé pour retrouver son journal!

-MAIS OUI! MALFOY T'ES UN GÉNIE!

Mais en voyant l'ai perdu du blond, Harry soupira.

-Non, laisse tomber.

-Tu veux dire que Blaise travaillait pour le directeur et qu'il lui a rapporté le journal! LE TRAÎTRE! Quoi que ce serait son genre.

-C'est un Serpentard Draco. Tu t'attendais à quoi!

-Qui t'a permit de m'appeler Draco? C'est pour les intimes seulement!

-Désolé Blondinet, c'est partit tout seul. Je propose qu'on aille fouillé le bureau du directeur cette nuit. Tu es partant?

-Bien sûr! Un Malfoy ne se défile jamais!

-Tien donc…

Malfoy ne se rendit pas compte de la moquerie et ouvrit la porte du placard.

-Ce soir 23 :00 à la salle sur demande. Souhaite un refuge à Bonbon.

-Euh… ok…

Il laissa Malfoy s'éloigner et sortit deux minutes plus tard. Un corridor plus loin, il croisa Ron qui avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui ne cliquait pas du tout avec le fait que le rouquin sortait d'une conversation avec le professeur de potion.

-Ça va Ron?

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!

Ron s'éloigna vers la grande salle pour faire la fête alors que Harry restait seul dans le corridor complètement estomaqué. Tout était trop étrange. vraiment trop étrange…

00oo00o00

-Zabini combien de fois allez-vous soupirer ainsi?

-Tant que cette foutu mission de merde va durer. Mais c'est vrai quoi! Ce ministre ne fait que manger des beignes depuis trois heures!

-SILENCE! On n'est invisible, pas in entendu!

-Ça existe comme mot?

-Non! Je viens de l'inventer, vois ma grâce et ma grandeur! Tout cela pour dire qu'il peuvent nous entendre! (NDA : voyez comme ils sont subtile! XD )

-On est censé chercher quoi au juste?

-Une preuve d'un attenta envers Lord Voldemort

-Une attaque?

-Oui si tu veux…

-Ils n'ont pas l'air décidé à bouger…

-Je sais, je sais. C'est comme ça depuis un mois. Au moins cet après-midi on pars faire une chasse aux aurors dans le Sud. On va pouvoir voir si tu vaut quelque chose Blaizou.

-C'est Zabini sale gros crétin puant!

-Quelle insulte! Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part le morveux. On pourrait croire que tu es Granger!

-QUOI?

-MOUHAHAHA! Tu devrais voir ta tronche et.. CHUT! Le ministre regarde par ici, chuchota le blond.

Les deux « hommes » se turent et se recrovillèrent dans leur coin alors que Fudge (NDA : j'en ai rien à foutre de l'autre ministre. Pour moi c'est Fudge, point à la ligne! ) regardait partout d'un œil suspicieux.

-Pff… Je crois que tu as mangé trop de beignes mon vieil ami. Tu commences à entendre des voix!

-Il n'a pas tord, chuchota Blaise.

-Il est midi, prends mon bras on s'en va en Amazonie!

Blaise obéi et ils transplanèrent vers la jungle sans pitié qui garde en elle tant de secret.

-Tu sais Malfoy… j'ai jamais aimé les jungle.

-Tu as la trouille morveux?

-Non bien sûr! Un Zabini n'a jamais peur! HA! Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Chut! Quelque chose approche…

Lucius se jeta par terre et Blaise l'imita.

-Il y a un auror tout près!

-Comment tu sais ça?

Le blond avisa une baguette pointé sur eux à travers un buisson.

-Oh.. je n'avais pas vu.

-COURS!

Les deux sorciers se relevèrent d'un bond et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes en évitant les sortilèges lancé par les aurors à leur trousse.

-Par ici!

Blaise se précipita à la suite du papa Malfoy dans une grotte ou le blond jeta un sort de protection. Lucius ricana fier de lui puis se tourna vers son acolyte.

-Tu vois morveux. C'est comme ça qu'on doit s'y prendre. Cette nuit, on va sortir et lorsqu'ils vont dormir, on les attaque!

Blaise soupira. Vraiment, dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était embraqué! Tout ça pour un peu d'argent.. Un peu? Nan, il sourit en repensant à l'image de son portefeuille plein à craqué. Voilà pourquoi il s'était embraqué dans cette histoire. Et ce qu'il y avait de bien, c'est que pour la première fois depuis 4 jours, il allait pouvoir dormir! Lucius alluma un feu magique et regarda Blaise s'endormir sur un des murs de la caverne.

00oo00oo00

Dans la croisière, Albus et Tom s'était installé sur des chaises longues sur le plus haut toit du bateau. Un cocktail à la main, ils discutaient de la suite de leur plan. ( NDA : je prends la peine de vous préciser qu'ils sont vêtu de magnifique speedo léopard. XD )

-Je crois qu'on a négligé les cauchemars c'est temps si Tom.

-Tu as raison Albus. J'ai été trop préoccupé par cette histoire de ministre. Mais au moins maintenant on a d'autres personnes pour s'en charger. Cette nuit on s'y mets?

-Je propose d'attendre les environs des quatre heures du matin.

-Très bonne idée chéri.

-J'ai toujours de bonnes idées Tom.

Les deux vieux éclatèrent de rire en pensant à leur plan tellement diabolique et trinquèrent à la mort de leur Harry préféré.

00oo00o00

22 heure sonna. Ron avait réfléchi toute la journée et il s'était décidé. À 19 heure, il avait envoyé une missive à Severus pour l'inviter à souper. Ce dernier avait accepté. Ils avait rendez-vous à 22 :10 devant la grande porte et le professeur de potion allait l'emmener manger dans un chic restaurant. Il sortit de sa salle commune et en passant devant Harry, il se dit que son ami était bien malchanceux d'être prit dans toutes cette histoire à cause de ses parents. En arrivant devant la grande porte, il vit son professeur bien soigné. Les cheveux lavé et attaché sur la nuque. Il portait un costume noir avec cravate assortit. ( NDA : MOUHAHAHA! L'image me fait trop rire! ) Jamais Ron n'aurait penser voir Rogue ainsi habillé et il le trouva d'un coup très.. séduisant.

-Professeur…

-Bon soir Ronald. Tu peux m'appeler Severus.

-Euh oui.. bien sûr.

-J'ai été très flatté de voir que tu m'as invité ce soir.

-Il fallait bien que je tente quelque chose non?

-Bien sûr cher ami. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils quittèrent le château et en chemin, Ron posa quelques questions.

-Alors comme ça Malfoy doit tuer Dumbledore? Mais si toutes l'histoire est fausse, pourquoi doit-il faire ça?

-Pour faire en sorte qu'il soit ennemi avec Potter. Nous n'avons pas besoin que deux aussi grand crétin s'allient l'un a l'autre!

-Bien sûr, je comprend. Mais pourquoi l'encouragez-vous?

-Pour être au courant de ce qu'il fait et pour pouvoir contrer ces coups même si de toutes façon, il ne pourrait pas réussir. Draco est un trop grand sensible et il est trop stupide.

-Sans blague… C'est vrai qu'il a toujours eu l'air d'un imbécile.

-Oui je sais. Ronald nous allons transplaner. Si vous voulez bien prendre mon bras…

Un peu réticent, Ron attrapa le bras de son professeur et ils réapparurent dans un cartier moldu devant un chic restaurant.

-Wouah! C'est grand! A doit être cher…

-Je suis bien payé et je dépenserai tout l'argent du monde pour vous si c'était nécessaire Ronald.

Ron baissa les yeux gêné et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant.

-Severus! Ça faisait longtemps! Oh? Vous avez quelqu'un? C'est bien la première fois. HAHAHA!

-Steve, je te présente Ronald. Une table pour deux s'il te plait.

-Bien sûr! Il faut fêter le fait que tu ne sois plus asexué! HAHAHA!

Rogue jeta un regard assassin à son serveur qui retint son nouvel éclat de rire et les conduisit à un belle petite table sur un balcon avec une très belle vue sur la ville. Ils commandèrent et Steve partit.

-Ronald, parlez moi de vous.

-Eh bien… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Tout ce qui vous vient en tête.

-Eh bien… C'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait attention à moi.

-Vraiment? Vous êtes pourtant un garçon extraordinaire!

C'est ainsi que le reste de la soirée se déroula pour le futur couple. Ils discutèrent de leur vie familiale respective, tout deux étant des garçons pas très aimé et respecté par leur proche. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Ron se surprenait à tomber en amour avec l'être qu'il détestait et répugnait quelques heures auparavant. En plus, le souper était délicieux. Rogue régla la note et il revinrent à Poudlard vers les petites heures du matin. Devant la grande porte, Rogue prit la main de Ron.

-Merci Severus, j'ai passé une nuit magnifique.

-Moi aussi Ronald. Je.. on devrait y aller.

Severus allait ouvrir la porte, mais il fut interrompu.

-Severus?

Alors que le professeur se retournait, Ron déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres et passa la porte.

Bonne nuit professeur.

00oo00oo00

NDA : voilà le nouveau chapitre. Dans le prochain, Blaise et Lucius dans la jungle et Harry et Draco dans le bureau du directeur.


	7. Guimaauuuuvveee!

VOILÀ de nouveau un autre chapitre! Bonne lecture!

00oo00oo00

Harry avançait d'un pas pas trop sur le long du corridor perdu qu'était celui qui hébergeait la salle sur demande. Il était 23 heure 37 s'il se fiait à sa montre qu'il avait acheter dans le magasin de farces et attrape des jumeaux. Il arriva finalement à la fameuse salle et souhaita le fameux refuge à bonbon que le fameux Draco Malfoy lui avait dit de fameusement invoqué. La porte apparu et Harry entra. Draco était avachi sur un fauteuil de réglisse complètement endormi. Harry ricana en apercevant la salle rose en soie et en sucrerie. Voir que Draco avait découvert ça. Il s'agenouilla devant la beauté blonde. Beauté? Nan. Devant le truc blond et mit sa tête à deux centimètre de celle du Serpentard.

-Debout Gretel.

-HAAA!

La dénommé ou plutôt prénommé Gretel se réveilla en sursaut en apercevant la tête du « survivant » qui allait mourir dans d'atroce souffrance s'il s'écoutait. Il lui jeta un regard assassin pendant que le brun se roulait dans une barbe à papa en se tenant les côte tellement il riait.

-Tu es déjà là? il n'est que 22 :45.

-Ha.. sur ma montre il est 23 :43…

-Bah.. ça nous laisse le temps de nous préparer. Qu'est-ce que t'as emmené?

-Une lampe de poche, un sac de couchage et des bonbon!

-Potter t'es con ou tu le fait exprès?

-Toi qu'est-ce que tu as emmené?

-Une corde, un briquet et un costume de ninja noir!

-Moi je me suis dit que ma robe de sorcier allait suffire à me camoufler.

-Idiot, il y a le signe de ta maison dessus.

-Ouais ben… T'as raison.

-Est-ce que l'un de vous a emmené sa baguette?

Les deux sorciers sursautèrent. Devant eux, une vapeur blanche leur masqua la vue et quand elle se dissipa, ils aperçurent, tel une apparition divine, Théodore Nott assis à cheval sur une grosse sucette flottante.

-Théo? Mais que fais-tu ici?

-Tu m'as invité à venir ici avec toi Draco…

-Ha bon… C'était censé être secret, mais puisque tu es là… Quant dis-tu Potter?

-Bah.. Il peut toujours nous aider.

-Tu sais ce qu'on fait Théo?

-Euh… pas vraiment.

Draco lui expliqua tout en quatrième vitesse et Théodore réfléchit.

-Blaise était souvent chez le directeur c'est dernier temps. Il lui a probablement rendu le journal pour de l'argent en effet Dray. D'ailleurs, Blaise a été envoyé à l'extérieur par les grands dirigeants de l'école pour un projet censé rendre service à L'école. Se serait aussi très probable que le directeur le cache pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ce qui est complètement stupide parce que ça ne fait que les aviver.

-Merci Théo. Il a été envoyé ou?

-Quelque part en Amérique du Sud.

-HA LE CHANCEUX!, s'écria Harry. Ben c'est que j'ai toujours voulu y aller, mais j'ai personne pour y aller parce que Ron a une peur bleue des araignées.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie Potty. Alors, quel est le plan.

-On prend les chars d'assauts et on défonce les murs pour entrer. Là on fait un hold up et on prend Fumseck en otage pour obliger Dumby à nous rendre le journal! S'il ne le fait pas, on prend nos fusils et on tire partout! PTIOU PTIOU! VROUM RAPAPAPAPA! KABOUM!

Draco et Théodore regardèrent sans trop y croire le survivant jouer comme un enfant avec des guimauves comme s'ils s'agissaient de bombe et de char d'armée.

-Euh.. Potter je crois qu'il serait mieux d'escalader le mur de dehors jusqu'à la fenêtre du bureau du directeur et d'entrer en cassant la fenêtre. On attend qu'il aille au toilette et on met un puissant somnifère dans son jus de citron. On ligote Fumseck et on la fou dans un placard pour la cacher. Une fois que Dumby est endormi, on l'attache et là, NIARK NIARK NIARK, on pille tout jusqu'à n'en plus finir! MOUHAHAHAHA!

Harry et Théodore regardèrent sans trop y croire le Lord Malfoy rire diaboliquement les mains levé vers le ciel et la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'un éclair ( en chocolat ) s'abattait sur lui dans un grand bruit de tonnerre!

-Euh Draco… Je croyais qu'on cherchait le journal, s'enquit Harry.

-Oui oui, on pille aussi jusqu'à trouver le journal.

-Les gars je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos plans fantastiques, s'excusa Théo en descendant de sa sucette, mais Dumbledore est partit du château aujourd'hui pour une mission périlleuse. Et… il suffit de prendre les marches pour se rendre…

-Bien sûr. C'était ma deuxième idée, s'acclama Draco avec orgueil.

Harry secoua la tête loin d'en être convaincu. Ils optèrent tous pour le plan de Théo, euh je veux dire, la deuxième idée de Draco et le fils Nott décida de les accompagné puisqu'il était le seul censé ayant sa baguette. Les corridors étaient longs et ennuyeux pour se rendre au bureau du directeur. Arrivé devant les escaliers tournants, Théo donna le mot de passe et ils purent accéder au bureau du bonbonphile aussi appelé directeur. Harry trouvait ça louche que Théo sache toutes ces informations et un coup d'œil à Draco lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser de cette manière. Il faudrait être prudent avec le Nott. Après tout, c'était un Serpentard.

-HAHAHA! REGARDEZ-ÇA!

Les deux Serpentards se tournèrent vers Harry qui se tenait les côtes devant la photo de Dumbledore et Trelawney dansant le tango en collant vers forêt extra moulage. Les tiroirs du directeurs étaient truffés de photos de ce genre et Harry s'assit par terre pour mieux pouvoir tout regarder. Draco soupira et retourna à sa recherche prenant parfois un peu d'argent ici et là. Théo quand à lui eu la brillante idée de monter à l'étage dans les appartements du Dumby chéri. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il sursauta en apercevant tout ce qui s'y trouvait. La chambre était principalement mauve. Le lit à baldaquin était couvert de voile en dentelle et les murs étaient couverts de poster de Taylor Lautner. ( NDA : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? C'est mon amour! Pas Dumby, Taylor. ). Sur la table de chevet, il y avait un cadre montrant deux adolescent se tenant par la main. L'un avait les cheveux bouclés bruns et l'autre avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Les deux étaient très beau. Théo se demanda ce que le directeur faisait avec ça. Il examina la photo, mais ne trouva aucun nom. Il fouilla en dessous du lit et dans tout les meubles, mais il ne trouva jamais ce qu'il cherchait. En levant les yeux, il aperçut Fumseck qui l'observait.

-Salut ma belle. Comment ça va?

-Rou rou rou. Rourou rou. ( TDA : Très bien et toi cher ami? )

-Je vais bien. Euh.. si tu pouvais éviter de dire au directeur qu'on est passé je te revaudrais ça, essaya Théo avec un clin d'œil.

Fumseck se perdit dans son rêve ou Théodore Nott la flattait de ses belles mains habiles et s'empressa de répondre que c'était d'accord. Soulagé, il descendit rejoindre les deux imbéciles qui s'amusaient avec la collection de train magique du directeur.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?, demanda Théo en les faisant sursauter.

-Non rien, répondit Draco gêné d'être prit en flagrant délit de débilité profonde par son ami. Rien que des vieilleries sans intérêt.

-Moi j'ai trouvé le résultats des comptes de banques de l'école!

-Fait voir!, s'écria Draco en se jetant sur le brun.

Pendant que les deux idiots se battaient pour le minuscule carnet noir, Théo l'attrapa et le consulta. Les deux Némésis arrêtèrent de se battre et se tournèrent vers le cerveau du groupe.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit?, demanda Harry.

-Mais bon sang! L'ÉCOLE EST RICHE! POURQUOI IL NE FAIT PAS RÉNOVER L'ÉCOLE AVEC TOUT ÇA! ON EN AURAIT BESOIN!

C'était la première fois que Draco voyait Théo perdre son calme alors ça devait être géant comme montant!

-Montre!

Draco lui arracha le carnet des mains et il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir d'un coup sous l'étonnement.

-NOM D'UNE CHOUCROUTE DE NAIN TOUT MOU TOMBÉ DANS LA BOUSE DUR DE DRAGON MORT!

-HAHAHA! C'est la première fois que j'entends cette expression, éclata Harry qui se fichait du montant contenu dans le carnet.

-Mais comment est-ce que l'école se finance bon sang, s'exclama Théo.

-McGo court les rues, supposa Harry.

Les trois éclatèrent de rire puisque c'était ton bonnement impossible! ( NDA : Ça c'est ce qu'ils croient! MOUHAHAHA! ). N'ayant rien trouvé. Ils supposèrent que Dumby avait emmené le journal avec lui et qu'ils allaient devoir attendre que le directeur reviennent avant de recommencer leur recherche.

-Il est deux heures du matin, dit Théo en regardant sa montre.

-N'importe quoi! Il est trois heures et six!

-Potter, je sais pas ou tu as acheté ta montre et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais va la faire réparer!

-Ta gueule blondinet trop coiffé! Pas question que je fasse réparer une montre qui marche parfaitement!

-Ça n'est pas la question!, s'écria Théo complètement découragé. C'est plutôt le fait qu'il est trop tôt pour que les portraits nous laisse entrer et les surveillants des corridors ne vont as nous laisser dormir en paix dans les couloirs.

-On n'a qu'à retourner dormir dans la salle sur demande, proposa Harry en repensant au très confortable lit en guimauve.

-Pour une fois je vais te dire bonne idée Potty.

Alors qu'ils gagnaient la salle sur demande, aucun des deux ne se rendirent compte que Théo s'était éclipsé derrière eux.

00oo00oo00

-Alors Tom? Ça vient?

-Pas encore! Minute Albus, il n'est pas encore endormi… Ha, on y est presque…

00oo00oo00

Harry prit le lit en guimauve et Draco celui qui était en jujube. Ils avaient tout deux une épaisses couvertures en barbe à papa et c'est dans ce confort sucré que les deux garçons s'endormirent.

00oo00oo00

-Ça y est!, s'écria Tom.

00oo00oo00

Harry marchait dans un bois mort. Les arbres se desséchait à son passage et il entendait continuellement des murmures.

-C'est lui..

-Oui c'est lui. Ce garçon qui n'est pas capable de nous sauver.

-Il est si faible et si maigrichon!

-Pas étonnant que tout ses amis l'ait lâché. Il ne vaut rien!

-Même qu'il n'a aucune chance avec les filles!

-Arrêtez!

Harry se mit à courir pour fuir ces voix, mais elles étaient toujours plus proche. Des mains sortaient des buissons et lui déchiraient la peau en essayant de l'attraper. Il couru du plus vite qu'il pouvait et trébucha sur une racine. Le sol s'ouvrit sous lui et il tomba dans le trou.

00oo00oo00

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il tremblait de partout. La lumière rose était étouffé dans la salle et ne laissait voir que les formes des objets, ce qui lui permit quand même de se repérer. Il essaya de se rendormir, mais il n'en était pas capable. Il avait trop peur. Toujours tremblant, il parcouru la pièce en courant de peur de se faire prendre les pieds par des créatures caché sous les meubles et dans les coins. Il arriva au lit de Draco et s'en réfléchir, il se glissa sous les couvertures et se blottit contre le blond. Draco s'éveilla un peu, mais ne prit pas le temps de se demander à qui appartenait ce corps tremblant. Il fit seulement la seule chose logique à faire. Il rassura ce corps inconnu en le prenant contre lui. Sans se rendre compte, les deux jeunes sorciers s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

00oo00oo00

-Alors Tom?

-Je ne sais pas. Il s'est rendormi, mais quelque chose m'empêche d'avoir accès à son esprit. Je n'arrive pas à me connecter.

-Bah c'est pas grave. On réessayera demain.

-Oui. En attendant j'ai d'autres projet pour le reste de la nuit.

-Ouh coquin!

00oo00oo00

Alors que tout les autres s'endormaient ( NDA : ben quoi, vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que Dumby et Voldy allait tenir la nuit voyons! ), Blaise et Lucius eux s'éveillaient. Se rappelant ce qu'ils faisaient là, Blaise regretta un moment d'être partit à la recherche de ce foutu bouquin! Il était fatigué et la fatigue lui faisait voir des choses pas nette. Comme ce gros tigre devant lui qui se léchait les babines. Le gros chat s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus quand Lucius le repoussa d'un sort. Blaise le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et Lucius lui fit un sourire comme réponse. Un sourire que Blaise trouva étonnamment sexy.

-Hey, me regarde pas comme ça morveux.

-Euh non.. c'est la fatigue.

-Ouais ben réveille parce qu'on a des foutus aurors à battre.

Blaise essaya de se rassurer en faisant une grimace au blond, mais il avait tout de même un peu peur de ce que ces aurors pouvait lui faire et.. de ce qu'il pourrait faire à son équipier si ça continuait. Un sort atterrit à sa gauche. C'est partit!

00oo00oo00

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Théodore est-il bon ou mauvais? Review please. C'est plate d'écrire quand on sait pas ce que le monde en pense.

Lie


	8. les héros sont de retour!

Nouveau chapitre! Merci des reviews! C'est très encourageant! Voilà le dernier chapitre de la première partie! Et aussi un commencement de la partie deux. Ben en fait, ce sera le seul chapitre qui parlera de la partie deux. Bonne lecture.

00oo00oo00

Harry se réveilla en premier. La douce odeur de sucre le surprit, il regarda autour de lui en se remémorant les événements de la veille. Il sursauta en remarquant qu'il était dans le même lit que Draco. Gêné, il se glissa hors des draps et sans bruit, il quitta la pièce. Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco se réveillait et, regardant sa montre, fut surpris de voir qu'il lui restait encore une heure avant le début des cours.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent durent normales. Harry et Draco, n'ayant pas de chance d'avancer leur plan ne se reparlèrent pas. Étrangement, Théodore avait disparu de la circulation. Personne ne savait ou il se trouvait. Harry continuait ses cauchemars et malgré qu'il la regrettait, il ne parla pas de sa nuit dans les bras de Draco. Blaise avait eu beaucoup de mal avec sa mission en compagnie de Lucius parce qu'étrangement, le blond dégageait un aura plus qu'attirante. La seule personne qui n'était plus tout à fait normale était Ron qui continuait de voir Rogue le soir. Ils prenaient des marches dans le parc main dans la main en se racontant leur journée. Ils ne s'étaient pas ré embrassé depuis le premier soir.

Mi-Octobre arriva. Tom confia la croisière aux jumeaux qui dorénavant demeurerait sur le bateau. Ils s'étaient aménagé une suite dans les plus beau cartier et étaient bien heureux comme ça. Molly l'avait bien sûr très mal pris puisqu'elle savait seulement que ses jumeaux ne rentreraient pas. ( NDA : qu'ils sont gentils ces jumeaux hein? ). Après ça, le seigneur des ténèbres regagna sa demeure dans le domaine Malfoy. Il arriva en même temps que Lucius dans le mignon jardin de paon.

-Alors Lucius, bonne mission?

-Oui très bonne. Nous pouvons compter treize aurors de moins dans les rangs ennemi mon seigneur.

-C'est beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois Lucius. Qui était ton partenaire? Blaise Zabini mon seigneur. Il s'est très bien débrouillé.

-Ha oui! Albus m'en avait parlé! Tiens, je crois que Narcissa attend Lucius.

-Oui, allons-y.

00oo00oo00

-Bonjour Fumseck!

-Rourou! (TDA : Bonjour Monsieur. )

-Quelque chose à signaler?

-Rou. ( non, rien d'important. )

Dumbledore regagna ses cartiers heureux. Il avait passé de bonne vacances et il était maintenant temps de commencer la deuxième partie du plan.

00oo00oo00

Lorsque Blaise regagna sa chambre, il fut heureux de voir que Draco n'y était pas. Il ouvrit la porte de son armoire et…

-HHAAA!

-Bonjour Blaise.

-Draco euh.. Tu m'as surprit.

-Surprenant hein voir ce qu'un ami peut te faire.

-De quoi tu parles?

-D'abord pousses-toi que je sorte.

-Tu sors du placard Draco?

-La ferme.

Draco gagna rapidement son lit et s'y assit confortablement. Du regard, il invita Blaise à faire de même.

-Tu voulais me parler Draco?

-Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui a quelque chose à me dire Blaise. Quelque chose qui ressemble à des explications!

-À propos?

-Ne fait pas l'imbécile. Ou étais-tu ces deux dernières semaines?

-En voyage pour l'école.

-Tu me fait presque rire Blaise. C'est toi qui a prit le journal!

-Quel journal?

-Ce cahier que j'avais prit pour mon manuel de botanique.

-Ha! Je n'y pensais plus, menti Blaise. Tu l'as encore perdu?

-Non, ON ME L'A VOLÉ CRÉTIN! Allez donne le moi.

-Je ne l'ai pas. Ça c'est vrai.

-Tu l'a vendu pour combien?

-Draco, je ne l'ai pas. Je suis ton ami non?

Draco se voulu ferme, mais devant les yeux si innocent ( selon lui ) de son ami, il laissa tomber.

-C'est vrai Blaise. Tu n'aurai jamais pu me faire ça. C'est ç cause de ta disparition et de Potty.

-Quel rapport avec Potty?

-Rien, répondit le blond machinalement en pensant à leur soirée dans le bureau du directeur. Ha oui Blaise, je me demandais, Théo était avec toi?

-Théodore Nott? Non pourquoi?

-Il a disparu depuis bientôt deux semaines.

-C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu?

-Je ne sais plus trop… Bah c'est pas grave. Tu viens, on va souper.

00oo00oo00

Rogue jeta le chaudron sur le mur et son contenu se répandit sur le plancher. Il s'assit à sa table et la frappa violemment du poing. Pourquoi? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa couler ses larmes.

Cher lecteur, remontons dans le temps pour voir ce qui attriste à ce point ce personnage si.. secondaire.

Plus tôt dans la journée :

-RON! RON! RON! RON!

La foule de Gryffondor acclamait à grand cris le héros du tournois de Quidditch. Il les avait battu! Ron était au milieu de la foule, acclamé de tous. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux et aussi regardé. Alors qu'il levait les bras pour les encourager, Ron fut carrément attaqué par une fille en furie. Il était embrassé par une fille! Toutes ces émotions le secouait et il se sentait vivant. Il répondit au baiser et l'approfondit sous les yeux dégoûté de Harry et Hermione. Découragé, la brunette partit au bras de son Neville alors que Harry ne fit que s'éloigner de la scène troublante. Il monta dans sa chambre et.. retournons à Ron! Bref, Ron embrassait à pleine bouche une fille pour la première fois de sa vie. Alors que tout le monde commençait la fête, Ron et Lavande sortirent dans les couloirs et se prirent un corridor tranquille pour continuer leurs activités. Après un moment, ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir Rogue qui les regardait. Le bruit avait été causé par un petit sac de cuir que le professeur avait lâché en voyant son petit ami se taper la jeune fille.

-Severus?

-Je dérange peut-être Ronald?

-Oui, je veux dire non. Je…

Rogue lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et s'éloigna.

-Je suis désolé.

-Il ne faut pas Ronald. Il y a quelqu'un qui vous aime voyons! Que vous allez lâché pour le prochain.

Rogue quitta le corridor et Ron se jeta sur le sac de cuir. À l'intérieur brillait un cœur en cristal au bout d'un pendentif. Il le serra contre lui et après l'avoir mit, il retourna à ses activités, mais ne pu plus se concentrer.

00oo00oo00

Maintenant nous en arrivons à notre cher Harry. ( NDA : en passant très sexy sur ma photo de profil. ). Il était monté dans sa chambre et s'était couché sur son lit n'ayant pas le cœur à la fête. Depuis le début de l'année, il sentait que tout son entourage, toute sa complicité avec ses amis avait changé. Il posa un bras sur son ventre et pensa une fois de plus au bras de Draco. Vraiment, il devenait cinglé.

-ROU ROU!

Il sursauta et tomba du lit dans un grand fracas. Sur son pied de lit, Fumseck riait de lui ( intérieurement bien sûr. ).

-Oiseau de malheur!

-ROU ROU! ( TDA : crétin barbu! )

-J'ai l'air barbu peut-être?

-ROU ROU! ( TDA : d'en bas oui. HAHAHA! )

-Elle était vraiment mauvaise celle-là Fumseck. Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?

L'oiseau lui tendit une lettre et s'envola avec un dernier commentaire sur la barbe du survivant. Harry soupira. Décidément avec le temps cet oiseau devenait sénile, tout comme son maître. Ha non! Lui l'avait toujours été. Il ouvrit la lettre en lu.

_Très cher petit Harry,_

_Tu te souviens au début de l'année je t'avais parlé de soirée poker. _

_Ben c'était pas vrai. Haha!Mais bon, en bref, j'aimerai que tu viennes me voir tout de suite que je t'explique mon plan. À très bientôt!_

_Ton Dumbledore adoré_

Oui, ce vieux était fou. Harry se demanda ce qu'était ce plan. Il regrettait soudain la soirée poker. Il quitta néanmoins son lit très douillet et gagna le bureau du supposé directeur adoré.

-Vous vouliez me voir professeur?

-Bien sûr Harry. Sinon je ne t'aurai pas appelé.

Harry pensa à toute les fausses alertes que Fumseck lui avait faites pour le nargué et ne pipa mot. Le brun prit place sur le fauteuil et Dumbledore se leva.

-Suis-moi Harry.

Obliger de se relever, Harry grogna.

-Regarde-moi cette merveille!

-C'est un bain d'oiseau professeur…

-Ignare! C'est une pensine!

-Pardon professeur. À quoi ça sert?

-À lire des extraits de mémoires.

-Comme une radio?

-Tu le fait exprès?

-Non… ( presque ). Pourquoi me montrez-vous ça professeur?

-Parce que nous allons étudier ensemble la vie de Voldemort Harry.

-Vous avez des extraits de sa mémoire?

-Bien sûr! Sinon qu'est-ce qu'on étudierait!

-Et ça va nous mener à quoi?

-À LA VIE ÉTERNELLE! MOUHAHAHA!

-Ça va professeur?

-Oui très bien. Approche Harry, nous allons commencer.

Les deux hommes se mirent la tête dans le bain d'oiseau et ils sombrèrent.

-Tom j'en ai assez!

-Mais mon amour, pourquoi?

-Je n'en peu plus de toujours caché tes gaffes!

-Je ferais attention à l'avenir!

-Tu dit ça à chaque fois!

-Arthur non!

Harry fut soudain aspiré vers l'extérieur.

-Pardon Harry, je me suis mélangé avec l'extrait d'un film que j'ai vu la semaine dernière.

-Mais c'était le père de Ron!

-De quoi parles-tu? C'est impossible

« Je suis stupide! Maintenant il va trouvé ça louche! Ha Tom que vais-je faire! »

Un coup d'œil à Harry fut assez puissant pour faire comprendre au directeur qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Le héros croirait tout ce qu'il dirait. Dumbledore changea le souvenir dans la pensine et ils y plongèrent. Cette fois, Arie vit ou est-ce que Dumbledore avait été cherché Tom Jedusor et ce qu'il avait vécu à ce moment là. pendant ce temps, Dumbledore se remémorait les bons moments passé avec son amour à inventer tout ces souvenirs. À 10 heures, ils avaient écouté cinq souvenirs et Dumbledore laissa Harry partir. Le brun retourna se coucher et ne fut pas surprit de voir que Ron n'était pas rentré dormir. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait apprit ce soir et s'endormit en se disant que peut-être que le journal n'allait pas être utile finalement. Il le laisserait à Malfoy, le blond n'aura qu'à aller le chercher.

00oo00oo00

Dans son lit, Draco réfléchissait à une façon d'exterminer le directeur. Il savait bien, vu certaines choses qu'il avait trouvé dans le bureau, que le directeur avait un amour secret. Peut-être que s'il lui faisait parvenir un bijoux de la part du mystérieux amour, il pourrait l'avoir… Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

00oo00oo00

C'est ainsi que Draco eu une idée, que Harry eu la sienne, que Ron eu une blond et que Rogue eu besoin d'un gros pot de crème glacé. Pendant que le professeur de potion séchait ses larmes en criant vengeance, Dumbledore faisait parvenir à Tom une lettre l'avertissant que le plan était en marche.

00oo00oo00

Vraiment désolé hein! Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas le chapitre le plus drôle à date, mais c'était une étape nécessaire à l'histoire parce que oui il y a une histoire! Je vous aime tous! ( Review? )

Lie


	9. Tentative!

Yo! Je suis affreusement désolé du retard! C'est inacceptable! Mais je n'avais vraiment pas de temps! J'ai du l'écrire en classe dans des rares moments de libre! Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

Ps : j'en profite aussi pour dire que j'ai changé mon nom pour celui que j'avais avant, je trouve ça mieux comme ça. Enfin, bonne lecture encore!

00oo00oo00

Novembre :

Draco souriait, même s'il avait un peu peur tout de même. Après tout les efforts qu'il avait fait pour ce le procurer, il l'avait enfin! Aujourd'hui, il allait mettre son plan en pratique.

00oo00oo00

-Ron?

-Huummm

-RON!

-Minute chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry?, demanda Ron exaspéré en se cécollant de la bouche de Lavande et en regardant Harry en essuyant le peu de bave qui lui restait sur le menton.

Lavande se contenta de fixer méchamment le survivant tout en s'agrippant à son RON-RON!

-C'est la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tu viens avec nous non?

De loin on pu voir Hermione qui se tassait de dans le champs de pointage du doigts d'harry. Apparemment, elle ne voulait vraiment pas être avec Ron.

-Je suis désolé Harry. Ron et moi restons en amoureux aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas Ron-Ron?

-Comment te dire ça Lavande chérie. J'ai promit à Harry de l'accompagner juste aujourd'hui. C'est qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup c'est temps si.

Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, Harry serait mort sur le champs. On entendit Hermione soupirer.

-Oui je sais Harry. Je t'ai aussi promit que j'irai avec toi.

Elle jeta un regard venimeux à Ron et quitta la pièce.

-Vous me rejoindrez proche de la grande porte. Je vous attends là-bas.

Quand Hermione fut partit, Harry fit signe à Lavande de partir et Ron soupira.

-Harry. Tu étais vraiment obliger de faire en sorte qu'on soit les trois?

-Bien sûr. On a toujours été le trio non?

-Il est pas trop fort ton trio c'est temps si, si tu veux mon avis. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'Hermione trouve à Neville?

-T'es jaloux?

-Bien sûr que non! Allez. Faut y aller.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune sans se regarder, laissant la pauvre ( NDA : Je la déteste tellement ) Lavande toute seule. Ils rejoignirent vite Hermione à la porte, ce qui était tout le contraire de ce que Ron voulait. Finalement, ils purent partir tout les trois. Pendant qu'ils se rendaient au village, Harry fut surprit de voir Draco passer rapidement à ses cotés les bras fermé sur son manteau comme pour le garder fermé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Potty. Tu veux ma photo?

-Bien sûr Malfoy! Comme ça je pourrai enfin avoir un jeu de fléchette avec ta tête!

-Trop drôle Potter. Tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des minables comme toi.

-C'est toi qui m'a aborder en premier pourtant!

-Pff, connard.

Malfoy retourna rapidement à sa marche rapide abandonnant le trio miraculeusement reconstitué pour cette sombre journée. Ils traînèrent dans Honeydukes, allèrent près de la Cabane Hurlante et se firent poursuivre par un chien enragé parce que Ron avait pilé sur sa queue. Ils trouvèrent finalement refuge aux trois balais et se servirent une bière.

-Cher Harry!

Le professeur Slughorn s'avançait lentement vers eux en traînant son énorme surplus de poids.

-Bonjour professeur..

-Comment allez-vous Potty.

-Euh… bien et vous?

-Très bien merci. Euh, je me demandais si vous vouliez passer ce soir à mon bureau. On pourrait souper ensemble. Se serait charmant.

« Horace, tu es stupide, il va se rendre compte que tu veux trop le voir, si vous êtes seul! » se réprimanda le professeur.

-Miss Granger vous êtes aussi invité!

-Ha bon…

-On dit cinq heures?

-Si vous voulez, répondirent Harry et Hermione ensemble.

-Alors à ce soir Harry!

Le professeur s'éloigna, et disparu par la porte, les laissant enfin tranquille.

-C'est amusant d'être inclus dans la bande, fit Ron avec sarcasme.

-Ron tu veux bien arrêter ave ça! Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais!, hurla Hermione.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Ron soupira.

-Ou est-ce que tu as vu que je t'aimais dans ma phrase bon sang! C'est toi la maniaque qui voit ça partout!

-Pardon…

-Et puis de toutes façon, j'aime déjà quelqu'un et il m'aime aussi!

-Il?, demanda Harry surpris.

-Elle! Elle m'aime aussi! Bande de sourd, depuis quand Lavande est un mec?, essaya de se rattraper Ron

Pourtant ce n'était pas à Lavande qu'il pensait. Il revoyait encore le visage défait de Rogue quand il l'avait surprit en train d'embrasser Lavande dans le couloir. Son cœur se serra et, puisqu'il ne voulait pas pleurer devant ses amis, il se leva.

-Je vais aux toilettes.

Harry et Hermione ne le retinrent pas. Quand il eu quitter la salle, elle se tourna vers Harry.

-Harry, il est vrai que je n'aime pas Ron, mais c'est quand même mon ami, même si ça ne paraît pas!

-Et?

-Eh bien, toi il va t'écouter si tu lui parles. Pas moi.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Bon sang Harry, tu ne vois pas que Ron ne va pas bien?

-Il va mal?

-C'est ce que j'essai de te dire!

-Ça j'ai compris, mais Ron et moi on ne se voit plus vraiment c'est derniers temps.

-Lavande?

-Même avant ça! Il sortait le soir et rentrait très tard. Je n'ai jamais sus ou il allait.

-Tu crois qu'il voyait quelqu'un?

-Lavande?

-Non! Quelqu'un d'autre avec qui ça aurait mal finit alors il aurait décidé de ce consoler avec Lavande!

-HAHAHAA! T'es super drôle Hermione. Qui aurait voulu de Ron comme petit ami à part Lavande et avant qu'il ne devienne une vedette de Quidditch!

-Tu as raison, c'est impossible! HAHAHA!

Ils se regardèrent en coin et eurent un sourire sadique.

-Et si..?

-Oui!

-Je vais lui parler!

Harry se leva et, passant devant les toilettes des filles, Draco en sortit et lui fonça dedans.

-Malfoy?

-Potter?

Le blond semblait extrêmement surprit de le voir et très mécontent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans?

-En quoi ça te regarde!

-Tu espionnes les toilettes des filles?

-Bien sûr que non! Je me suis trompé de salle!

-Tu n'as pas vu les petits dessins sur la porte?

-Pff, la ferme Potter. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Crétin du dimanche!

-Crétin toi-même!

Draco replaça sa cape et sortit dehors d'un pas rapide et sec. Harry reprit donc ses activités et entra dans la salle de bain… des gars.

-Ron?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!, s'écria Ron en se jetant de l'eau sur le visage pour cacher ses larmes. J'ai pas le droit de chier tranquille?

-Mais tu n'es plus sur la bol!

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, je suis quand même dans la salle de bain.

-Oui bon enfin, Hermione se demandait si tu sortais avec Lavande pour oublier une erreur de couple au début de l'année?

Le visage de Ron devint si rouge qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait y avoir de la fumé qui allait sortir de ses oreilles.

-Tiens c'est drôle, tu as une goutte d'eau plus grosse que les autres qui te sort de l'œil Ron. Et aussi une veine sur ton front. C'est nouveau? Enfin ça a du style, on pourrait presque croire que tu est triste et frustré. Ça doit vouloir dire non! A plus!

Le visage de Ron avait viré au cramoisi. Le survivant sortit rejoindre Hermione qui l'attendait dans la rue.

-Alors?

-Non, y'a eu personne dans sa vie. Tu me dois cinq gallions!

-Mais on n'a rien parié!

-Me voilà, annonça Ron en arrivant. Est-ce qu'on retourne au château, moi je m'emmerde rare ici.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en route. Ne pouvant supporter le silence, Harry dit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

-Ça va bien avec Neville?

-Super bien!, s'exclama Hermione. D'ailleurs j'attendais que tu me le demandes. J'avais peur que vous ne vouliez pas en parlez.

-C'est génial, marmonna Ron en jetant un regard noir à Harry.

-Il est charmant, galant et il sait danser! Il est intelligent et il embrasse super bien.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent et Harry regretta d'avoir poser la question.

-En plus il a de super belles fesses! Ça ne parait pas dans son pantalon, mais…

Le cerveau de Ron craqua sous l'annonce TROP D'INFORMATON en s'imaginant Neville en speedo sur une table en train de dandiner ses fesses sous son nez.

-On a comprit!' s'écria Harry. Ron, tu penses que c'est qui gagnera le prochain match de Quidditch?

Heureux de changer de sujet, Ron répondit qu'il ne savait pas. Un hurlement sinistre brisa alors la conversation de Ron et Harry. Devant eux, Katie Bell était élevé dans les airs comme si elle dormait. C'était en fait son amie qui avait crié de surprise en voyant Katie s'élever dans les airs. Le trio accouru pour l'aider et Harry aperçu par terre un étrange collier vaudou fait de fourrures et d'hameçons quelconques

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda-t-il en s'approchant

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est revenu des toilettes en portant ça sous le bras.

-Quand ça?

-Il y a quelques minutes. J'ai voulu lui enlever, mais le papier s'est ouvert et quand elle lui a touché, elle s'est envolé!

Malfoy, qu'as tu fait encore!, pensa Harry en faisant le lien avec les toilettes. Katie les interrompit et poussant un énorme hurlement de douleur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands, rouges et révulsés. Après quelques secondes, elle retomba par terre comme une pauvre poupée.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie!, s'écria Hermione avec sa réplique habituelle.

Harry ramassa le collier vaudou et les trois autres lancèrent un sort sur le corps de Katie pour la faire l'éviter sans mal jusqu'au château ou quelqu'un pourrait les aider.

00oo00oo00

-C'est triste tout de même.

-De quoi parles-tu Fred?

-Pour harry. Il n,a rien fait et il va devoir payer quand même.

-Tu as raison. C'est triste, mais sais-tu ce qui serait encore plus triste?

-Non?

-De ne pas profiter de ce magnifique paysages! Non mais regarde! C'est si beau!

-Tu as raison. Je suis content de ne plus être pris à la maison!

-Moi aussi. Et dire que maman pense qu'on est en voyage de noce!

-C'est un peu ça non?

-Oui, mais elle ne sait pas qu'on est ensemble!

-Et elle ne le saura jamais, murmura Fred en se blottissant sur George.

00oo00oo00

-Qu'avez-vous dit?

-Elle devait le donner au professeur Dumbledore, Mademoiselle McGonagall.

-Qui le lui a donner?

-Je ne sais pas, elle est revenu des toilettes en le portant. Je vous ai tout dit.

-Bien sûr, je vous fait confiance.

Les adolescent ne sont pas toujours aussi innocent qu'ils le disent Minerva, insinua Rogue en entrant dans la classe.

-Ron se sentit étrangement visé et baissa la tête.

-Merci bien Severus, je suis au courant. Vous pouvez partir les enfants. Mais faites attention!

L'amie de Katie sortie rapidement. le trio hocha la tête et sortit à son tour.

-Weasley?

Ron se retourna si vite que le collier qu'il portait s'échappa de son chandail. Rogue aperçut alors le cœur de cristal qu'il voulait offrir à Ron. Pourquoi le portait-il?

-Oui professeur Rogue?

-J'aimerais vous parler en privé.

Hermione et Harry laissèrent donc Ron au prise du méchant Sevybouni et partirent.

-Pauvre Ron, murmura Hermione. Je me demande ce qu'il a encore fait.

-C'est peut-être à cause du chaudron qu'il a fait exploser hier?

-Oui peut-être. Harry je me demandais, vas-tu vraiment aller chez Slughorn ce soir?

-Oui pourquoi?

-C'est que j'ai promit à Neville de l'emmener souper.

-C'est bon, mais tu me revaudras ça!

-Promit! OH merci Harry!

Elle lui sourit et ils gagnèrent leur dortoir.

00oo00oo00

-Vous vouliez me voir professeur?

-Oui, non.. enfin je crois.

-C'est à cause du chaudron?

-Le chaudron? Mais je m'en fou du chaudron! Moi je veux savoir pourquoi!

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé ma chance! Pourquoi vous avez embrassé cette fille et pourquoi portez-vous ce collier?

-Je… j'ai l'impression que comme ça, je porte une partie de vous.

Étourdi, Rogue se laissa tomber sur une chaise et Ron vint se placer devant lui.

-Severus, je n'ai pas choisi d'être avec Lavande, mais je peux la quitter. Je ne l'aime pas. Elle ressemble à un gros caniche enragé!

Severus sourit et Ron prit sa main.

-J'ai apprit durant ces jours solitaires que la personne que j'aime c'est vous! Vous et personne d'autre! On peut discuter, se comprendre et c'est avec vous seul que je veut être.

-Ronald Weasley, vous m'avez changé. Je vous aime plus que tout.

Il prit le pendentif entre ses doigts.

-Ce collier je voulais vous l'offrir parce qu'il contient une partie de mon âme!

Ron joignit lui aussi sa main au collier et leva les yeux vers Rogue.

-Je le porterai avec fierté.

-Ronald Weasley, acceptez-vous de sortir avec moi?

-OUI!

Ron se jeta dans les bras de son amour et ils s'embrassèrent pour la deuxième fois. Pendant que la main de rogue se portait vers le bas de son dos, Ron su qu'il ne rentrerais pas dormir ce soir.

00oo00oo00

Cinq heures sonna. Harry se dirigea vers l'appartement de Slughorn et cogna à la porte. Draco, s'assoyait sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Il décida finalement que cette nuit, il dormirait dans la salle sur demande. Il avait apprit pour Katie, et se sentait affreusement mal. Il avait touché un innocent et ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Hermione s'éloignait dans le parc avec Neville, Ron s'avançait vers un Rogue désireux et Dumbledore envoyait une nouvelle lettre à Tom pour lui dire que demain, il accomplirait la deuxième partie du plan.

00oo00oo00

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Sincèrement, j'adore écrire sur Rogue et Ron, mais ne vous en faites pas, les prochains chapitres parleront beaucoup plus de Harry et Draco. J'espère que vous passez une belle rentré! Je vous aime!

Lie


	10. Pèlerinage

Et un autre! En fait, je sais juste pas il y aura combien de chapitre! XD, bonne lecture à tous!

00oo00oo00

Harry cogna à la porte et elle s'ouvrit presque instantanément sur le gros professeur Slughorn, habillé en costume cérémonieux.

-Bonsoir Harry! Mais entrez je vous pris.

Harry entra avec l'étrange impression de se faire scruter attentivement. En fait ce n'était qu'une impression. Slughorn le dévorait des yeux.

-Le souper est prêt, voulez-vous passer tous de suite à table?

-Oui avec plaisir, répondit Harry qui avait déjà hâte de s'en aller.

La table avait été mise pour deux ( Slughorn avait de toute évidence complètement oublié Hermione ) et des chandelles avaient été posé au centre de la table. Les autres lumières de la pièce étaient éteintes. Ils prirent place et Slughorn l'invita à se servir. Pendant qu'Harry mangeait, le professeur faisait de même en souriant.

-Vous savez Harry, votre mère était une femme extraordinaire.

-Oui je sais…

-Je l'ai eu parmi mes élèves alors que j'étais proche de la retraite!

Il est encore plus vieux que ce que je pensais, songea Harry en buvant du jus de citrouille.

-La nourriture est bonne?

-Oui…

-Et vous allez-bien?

-Oui merci.

-Pas de petite amie?

-Je ne penses pas que ça vous regarde monsieur.

-Allons Harry, on est entre hommes non?

-Je suis désolé monsieur, mais j'ai un super gros devoir de métamorphose que je n'ai pas encore fais, mentit Harry. Alors je…

-Ha mais j'en ai parlé McGonagall. Elle vous donnera un délai supplémentaire.

-QUOI?, s'écria Harry en se rappelant qu'il avait vraiment un devoir.

-Oui, comme ça nous pourrons prendre du bon temps ensemble!

-Professeur, avez-vous prit quelques chose?

-Non Harry, c'est toi.

-Pardon? Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. Bonne nuit professeur.

Harry essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes manquèrent de forces et il s'écroula.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?

-Mais rien du tout! Je m'assure simplement que vous ne partirez pas avant la fin!

Slughorn se leva et s'approcha de lui lentement, un sourire pervers au lèvres.

-AU SECOUR!

00o00oo00

Draco n'arrivait pas à s'endormir et il savait que s'il restait dans sa chambre Blaise n'allait pas arrêter de lui parler et il avait envie de tout sauf ça! Il allait donc se rendre à la salle sur demande quand il entendit un appelle au secours. Génial, un élève qui se faisait martyrisé, il allait pouvoir se détendre un peu. Il se dirigea donc vers la source du cri et fut surprit d'arriver devant la porte d'un professeur. Malgré tout, il cogna. Après un Merde non camouflé, Slughorn ouvrit la porte furieux d'être dérangé.

-Oui?

-Euh bonjour professeur je me demandais si… Potter?, oui si Potter était là.

Draco venait d'apercevoir le survivant faisant de multiples signes de HELP ME avec ses mains.

-Oui! Draco, hahaha quelle bonne surprise., dit Harry un peu trop fort en espérant avoir un ton familier. Hermione t'a dit que j'étais ici? Qu'elle est gentille! Et.. peux-tu m'aider à me relever pour qu'on puisse aller à notre soirée poker? Blaise doit nous attendre non?

-Non.

-Ha il ne viendra pas quel dommage, mais viens m'aider je t'en pris!

-Tu m'en pris?, ricana Malfoy.

-Aide-moi!

-T'as qu'à te rendre à la porte. Ce charmant professeur la bloque donc je ne peux pas entrer.

-Mais je ne peux pas marcher!

-Quel dommage, je vais devoir dire aux autres que tu ne seras pas présent lors de notre… soirée poker.

-Malfoy je t'en prit!

-D'accord, un mètre et je t'aide.

-Cinquante centimètre!

-Bah c'est mieux que rien.

Draco prit tout son plaisir à voir Harry ramper de son mieux vers lui.

-Voilà c'est bon. Maintenant aide-moi!

-Encore un peu.

Harry s'épuisa à se traîner encore un peu et Draco força Slughorn à ouvrir la porte. Il aida Harry à se relever et le soutint jusqu'à la sortie.

-Merci professeur pour cette agréable soirée. Maintenant adieu!

Horace Slughorn claqua sa porte furieux de s'être fait voler son plat de résistance. Draco aida Harry à monter jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis le laissa tomber.

-Aie! Fait attention!

-Du clame Potty, je crois que j'ai fais ma part pour se soir. Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là?

-Il m'avait invité à souper avec Hermione. Mais elle n'est pas venu. Je… est-ce qu'on peu en parler ailleurs?

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de ta parler?

-Tu m'as posé une question!

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de répondre!

Devant les yeux suppliants d'Harry qui lui criaient « Si tu me laisse ici il va revenir me chercher! » Draco soupira et sortit sa baguette. Il lança un sort à Harry qui lui permit de marcher.

-Merci Malfoy.

-Tu me le revaudras plus tard Potter.

-Jurer! Parole de Gryffondor!

-Comme si ça valait de quoi. Mais si tu veux tant que ça parler, faudrait aller ailleurs, y'a Miss Teigne qui s'amène. Suis-moi!

Harry le suivit jusqu'à la salle sur demande ou Draco demanda une chambre confortable. La porte apparue et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Cette fois la salle n'était plus en bonbon, mais elle en contenait beaucoup dans pleins de bols éparpillés dans la pièce.

-Tu aimes le sucre Malfoy?

-Oui j'adore! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Slug?

-Je te l'ai dit! Il m,a invité à souper, mais il était bizarre. Il n'arrêtais pas de me regarder étrangement et quand j'ai voulu partir, mon corps ne me répondait plus.

-Il a du droguer la nourriture, ce qui explique que mon sort ai fonctionné.

-Quel hasard en effet! Mais bon, merci d'être arrivé, sinon je sui sûr qu'il m'aurait violé!

-HAHAHA! Violer Saint-Potty, elle est drôle celle-là!

-Ce n'est pas drôle!

-Peut-être pas pour toi, mais pour moi oui!

Ils s'étaient assis sur le lit au fond de la chambre, chacun sur leur coin opposé du matelas à une distance respectable.

-Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais pas là?

-Bah, j'avais entendu quelqu'un crier et je suis aller voir ce qu'il se passait, puis je t'ai vu par terre et j'ai eu envie de partir. Mais tu ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion. Il allait vraiment te violer tu crois?

-J'en suis sûr!

Harry se laissa tomber couché sur le matelas et Draco en fit de même. Une dizaine de centimètre les séparait désormais.

-Vraiment merci pour ce soir.

-C'est rien Potter.

-Toujours pas de nouvel du journal? Je veux dire, avec le retour de Zabini…

-Non, toujours rien. Et toi tu ne saurais pas ou est Nott?

-Nott comme Théodore Nott? Le gars qui nous a aidé à chercher dans le bureau de Dumby?

-Ouais.

-Non pourquoi?

-Il a disparu depuis trois semaines! Je me demande ou il est…

-Tu crois qu'il aurait pu trouver le journal et partir en le gardant pour lui?

-Peut-être, répondit Draco. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment son genre. Il devrait être à Gryffondor ce type. Je me demande souvent ce qu'il fait à Serpentard. Théo est un mec bien…

-Et toi tu es un mec bien?

-Hum hum, non.

Son rire étouffé fit sourire Harry. Les deux regardaient le plafond, aucun n'osait se tourner vers l'autre de peur de briser ce petit moment de paix. Parfois, l'un des deux prenait un bonbon dans un des plats à coté d'eux, mais rien de plus.

-Tu sais cette promesse qu'on s'était fait de prévenir l'autre si on trouvait le moyen d'ouvrir le journal?, demanda Malfoy.

-Oui?

-Ben j'avais pas vraiment l'intention de te le dire si je réussissais. Je m'étais dit que je garderais les informations pour moi. Alors non je ne suis pas un mec bien.

-Je le savais…

-Alors pourquoi me l'as-tu laissé?

-Je m'étais dit que puisque moi je n'en étais pas capable, ça ne servait à rien de continuer et que si ces informations pouvait servir à quelqu'un d'autre et bien que se serait tant mieux.

-Je peux te poser une question?, demanda Malfoy en se tournant vers Harry.

-Tu viens de le faire, mais vas-y quand même.

-Pourquoi veux-tu des information sur Dumbledore. Je veux dire, tu es comme sa source d'information, non?

Jarry se tourna à son tour vers le blond et réfléchit avant de répondre. Draco manqua un petit battement de cœur en le voyant réfléchir ainsi les sourcils froncés. Sans ces lunettes qu'il avait enlevé tantôt, il était vraiment beau. La voix du brun le ramena sur terre et il se ressaisit.

-Si je te le dit, tu devra me dire pourquoi toi tu veux ces informations.

-Euh si tu veux. Mais tu devras me promettre de le garder pour toi!

-Promit!

-Alors?

-Eh bien… ça peu paraître étrange, mais je n'ai pas confiance en Dumbledore. J'ai l'impression qu'il se sert de moi plus qu'autre chose! Je ne sais rien sur lui et il sait tout de moi. Je me considère en droit d'en apprendre un peu pour une fois! Ron et Hermione me dise que c'est stupide et que Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier du monde, mais je sens qu'il faut que j'aille plus loin! Je me suis dit que si j'en apprenais un peu sur lui, je pourrais réfléchir par moi-même pour une fois. C'est vrai quoi! S'il est si fort, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne tu pas Tom Jedusor lui-même? J'aimerais tellement retourner dans le passé et prévenir mes parents!

Harry se retourna vers le plafond et inspira profondément.

-Et toi?

-De quoi?

-Tu ne m'écoutais pas?

-Non je t'ai écouté. je réfléchissais juste à ce que tu avais dit.

-Tu réfléchis?

Draco lui tira la langue et Harry éclata de rire.

-Alors? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux des information sur Dumbledore?

-Parce que je dois sauver ma mère… le seigneur des ténèbres m'a ordonné de tuer Dumbledore en échange de sa liberté.

Draco serra les poings.

-Je le déteste, je ne veux pas le servir, mais je n'ai pas le choix pour sauver ma mère!

-Alors… C'était toi avec Katie?

-Oui.. mais elle n'étais pas sensé toucher au collier! Il devait se rendre sans encombre à Dumbledore!

-Alors tu dois… tuer le directeur…

Draco ne répondit pas, mais Harry avait comprit la réponse. Un long silence s'installa pendant que chacun fixait le plafond en réfléchissant.

-Potter.. est-ce que tu vas me dénoncer?

-Non… Malfoy?

-Hum?

-Et si.. on s'alliait contre Dumbledore? Je veux dire, les deux on y gagne rien à ce qu'il soit en vie. J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité et j'ai le sentiment qu'il me cache beaucoup trop de chose!

-Je ne sais pas. Je peux vraiment te faire confiance?

-Oui bien sûr. Sinon je te le prouverai durant notre mission.

-C'est d'accord!

Ils se serrèrent la main, pour la deuxième fois de leur vie.

-Est-ce que tu veux dormir ici ce soir?, demanda Draco.

-Ça te dérangerait?

-Non. Tant que tu ne prends pas toutes les couvertes!

-Non ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Ok, alors bonne nuit. Désolé, c'est que je suis crevé.

-Je comprends. Moi aussi.

Ils enlevèrent leur souliers et leurs chaussettes avant de s'endormir couché chacun dans leur coin sans se toucher.

00oo00oo00

Blaise se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Il était habitué à parler avec ses amis avant de s'endormir, mais Draco était partit dormir ailleurs et Théodore avait tout simplement disparu. Blaise s'en inquiétait. En plus, il venait de passer plusieurs jours à vivre la nuit et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à retrouver un rythme de vie normale depuis son retour. Il se leva donc et accrocha tout les coins de table possible avant d'atteindre le couloir. Les corridors étaient sombres, seulement éclairés par la lumière vacillante des torches. S'ennuyant à mourir, Blaise décida de se rendre à un endroit qu'il avait apprit à apprécier. La forêt! Il réussit à sortir en évitant Rusard et entra dans les bois sombres. Il inspira profondément l'odeur des feuilles mouillés et sourit. Après avoir marché quelques minutes au calme, il entendit un bruissement. Il se mit en position de combat et franchit un mur de buisson pour se retrouver dans une petite clairière de feuilles mortes, mais ce n'est pas ça qu'il remarqua.

-Approche Blaise et range ta baguette.

Au milieu de la clairière, assis pas terre en position de méditation, se trouvait Théodore Nott vêtu d'une laide tunique brune dans forme.

-Théo? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

-C'est quand on ne cherche pas qu'on trouve.

-Mais je te cherchais.

-Seul ceux qui ne s'attende pas à trouver quelqu'un peuvent me trouver.

-Alors tout le monde peut te trouver?

-Seul ceux qui en ont besoin.

-Ookkkéééé…. Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Viens t'asseoir Blaise.

Blaise alla s'asseoir en face de son ami qui avait les yeux fermés.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Théo? Tout le monde te cherche!

-Chut… ne trouble pas les esprits de la forêt. Il ne faut pas déranger notre très chère mère nature!

-Théo, as-tu prit quelques chose?

-Non, j'ai simplement apprit, grâce au très cher livre « la vie qu'on ne voit pas », à ouvrir mon esprit et mon troisième œil. Je met donc mon esprit en harmonie avec la nature! HA PUTAIN D'ARAIGNÉE!

Théo écrasa violemment la pauvre créature et reprit sa position initiale.

-En bref, je fais un pèlerinage!

-Dans la forêt interdite?

-Bien sûr. Tu serais surpris d'apprendre tout ce que j'ai apprit depuis que je sui ici Blaise. Mais assez parlé de moi. Si tu es ici Blaise, c'est que tu cherche quelque chose.

-Non pas du tout.

-Ne cherchais tu pas l'homme qui occupe tes pensées?

-QUOI?

-Oui, ce Lucius Malfoy.

-Cet homme? C'est un sale pervers qui rabaisse tout le monde pour se remonter. Je le déteste!

-Et tu déteste aussi Dumbledore de t'avoir entraîner dans cette histoire qui bouleversera ta vie jusqu'à ta mort!

-Eh faut pas exagéré tout de même, répondit Blaise avec un pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix parce que depuis le début, Théo voyait juste.

-Je vois tout Blaise, confirma celui-ci.

Le noir déglutit avec difficulté.

-Ne prends pas la peine de t'inquiéter Blaise, respire calmement. De toute façon, la menace ne vient pas de tes ennemies.

-Est c'est ça ma raison de ne pas m'inquiéter?

-Il arrivera ce qui doit arriver. Maintenant va mon enfant, tu n'apprendras rien de plus ce soir que ce que tu sais déjà.

-Euh ok… tu viendras en cours demain?

-J'y suis toujours.

-Ne ment pas Théo, ça fait trois semaine que tu n'es pas là.

-Je suis partout Blaise. Maintenant va t'en avant que je ne te fasse partit à coup de pied dans le cul!

C'est ainsi que Blaise retourna se coucher, l'esprit pas du tout en paix.

00oo00oo00

Harry avançait, mais l'odeur nauséabonde persistait toujours. Le sol lui collait aux pieds en une substance lourde et visqueuse et ils se fatiguait. Il faisait noir, si noir qu'il ne voyait même pas sa main devant ses yeux, mais il entendait. Au oui il les entendait ces petits démons qui lui griffaient les jambes et qui riait dans son dos. Il voulu courir, mais il s'empaîtra dans la substance du plancher. Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

-HHAAAA!

D'un coup, l'obscurité fit place à une lumière blanche si intense qu'il en eu mal aux yeux. Dans la lumière se découpait le visage d'un ange. Lorsqu'il s'accommoda à la lumière et qu'il vit que l'ange était en fait Draco Malfoy et que la substance mortelle était sa couverture, il cru mourir de honte. Et il eu encore plus honte quand il s'appercu qu'il pleurait.

-Potter ça va?

Malfoy était vraiment sincère.

-Ouais.. euh, tu peux le lâcher.

-Oh, désolé.

Le blond le tenait de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se débattre et il le relâcha. Il se rendormit, mais Harry lui avait trop peur de refaire un cauchemar. Finalement, il se glissa dans les bras du blond qui passe une main sur sa taille dans son sommeil. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

00oo00oo00

Dans la demeure Malfoy, Voldemort essayait vainement de refaire la connexion avec l'esprit d'Harry. Au bout de plusieurs essais infructueux, il abandonna et hurla de rage. Encore une fois, on aurait dit que l'esprit du survivant était protégé par une magie inconnue.

00oo00oo00

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, parce que c'est le dernier chapitre que je vais posté ce mois-ci afin de pouvoir mieux me concentrer sur mon livre.

REVIEW? S'il vous plait!

Lie


	11. Révélation

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre! Vraiment désolé encore du retard hen! Mais bon, on peut pas tout faire en même temps! Je vous aime!

Lie

00oo00oo00

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Draco qui se réveilla en premier. Il relâcha Harry, s'étira et, après s'être habillé, il quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller son, désormais, associé. Harry se réveilla en entendant la porte se fermer. il du émettre plusieurs hypothèse pour savoir ou il se trouvait et finit par trouver après avoir imaginer qu'un kinder surprise l'avait enlever dans son antre de bonbon pour le transformer en petit jouet à mettre dans son ventre! Il s'habilla à son tour en pensant qu'il avait fait une super bonne affaire le soir d'avant et quitta la pièce à son tour.

Après avoir parler à Hermione, il put en conclure qu'elle avait passé une bonne soirée avec Neville. Quand il parla à Ron, il pu aussi voir que lui aussi avait passé une TRÈS belle soirée avec… Minute. Lavande avait l'air d'un chien enragé alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?

-Ron? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Lavande?

-J'ai rompu avec elle.. Elle m'en veut un peu.

-Un peu? Je crois que tu as besoin de lunette! On dirait qu'elle est prête à t'arracher la tête et à la suspendre au plafond avec les couilles dans la bouche!

-Je sais.. Mais n'essaie pas de lui donner des idées de menace Harry… J'ai peur qu'elle les mette à exécution.

-Je comprend, mais il me semblait que vous alliez si bien hier! Tu sais avant d'aller à Pré au lard et tout ça? Vous vous êtes chicané hier soir?

-Non.. je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée. Je me suis simplement rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas.

-Bravo Ron! Tu viens de faire un grand pas dans la vie! Qui voudrait sortir avec elle de toute façon!

-Harry?

-Oui?

-Elle t'a entendu…

-Hooo.. Tu voudrais bien euh.. courir un peu avec moi vers l'extérieur de la salle?

-Avec plaisir!

-HHHHAAA!

Les deux garçons quittèrent la salle tel des poules sans tête laissant Lavande Brown les poursuivre avec un si dangereux couteau à beurre ( NDA : En fait, ça coupe vraiment! Faite attention quand vous voulez beurrer du pain baguette avec du nutella! ) ils se cachèrent dans un coin du corridor derrière une grosse armure. Lavande passa devant eux sans les voir et ils la regardèrent disparaître avec un grand soupir de soulagement.

-J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait nous tuer et vendre nos organes sur le marché noir de Poudlard.

-Il y a un marché noir à Poudlard?, demanda Harry étonné.

-Ben oui. Il y a toujours un marché noir quelque part Harry.

-Waouh! Donc c'est pas grave parce que si elle nous vend, je pourrais me racheter non?

-Non. Tu vas être mort.

-Et Nic Quasi sans tête?

-C'est pas la même chose!

-Moi je te dit que si!

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait avec ses organes gros bêta?

-Waouh.. ça je n'y avais pas pensé… C'est fou le nombre de détail dont on ne se douterais pas de leur existence!

-Crois-moi Harry, il y a toujours des choses dont on ne se doute pas, répliqua Ron en rougissant.

-Ouais, comme Hermione et Neville!

-Ou moi et rogue!

-HAHAHA! Ce serait bien trop drôle! En fait, je préfèrerait ne jamais voir ça. Je te jure, Ron, je te renierais tout de suite.

-Ha… Merci?

Harry ne vit pas le sarcasme et continua de rigoler doucement, mais pas à cause de Ron. Il imaginait une un canard chauve couvert de sauce barbe-Q qui dansait la samba devant une jolie crevette frite durant un banquet de noël.

-Hum… des crevettes… ( NDA : Hommage à Homer Simpson. )

-Quoi?

-Nan rien.

-Ça va Harry?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Eh bien, Hermione m'a raconté que tu n'es pas revenu de ton souper chez Slughorn hier soir.

-Hey! Si elle a du te le dire, c'est que tu n'es pas rentré non plus!

-Là on parle de toi Harry! Alors ce souper? Ça c'est bien passé?

Harry frissonna de dégoût en revoyant dans sa tête Slughorn qui commençait à enlever son pantalon en avançant vers lui.

-Oui quand même. En fait, une chance que Malfoy est arrivé.

-Qu'est-ce que Malfoy vient faire là-dedans?

-J'ai pu m'enfuir avec lui!

-Je comprend que Malfoy est mieux que Slughorn, Harry, mais c'est quand même Malfoy! T'as pas couché avec lui j'espère?

Harry frissonna de plaisir en imaginant les bras de Draco contre lui pendant qu'il dormait.

-Pas du tout! Mais attend, tu croyait tout de même pas que j'avais couché avec Slughorn?

-Non, mais Hermione oui! C'est pour ça que je te le demande! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir Harry?

-Ben au milieu du souper Slughorn à voulu me violer et là par hasard Malfoy est arrivé et il m'a servi d'alibi pour partir et.. Tu le dis à personne hein? Je t'en parle parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Juré!

-Malfoy et moi en s'est allié dans une mission périlleuse!

-Je t'en prit Harry, dit-moi que ce n'est pas encore cette histoire de journal? Ça date de presque deux mois!

-Et alors? Voldy il essaie bien de me tuer depuis seize ans non?

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais là il s'agit de Dumbledore! Trouver ce journal ne te servira strictement à rien!

-Comment le saurais-tu?

-Euh… C'est juste une impression. Mais je t'en prit Harry, oubli cette histoire! Une alliance avec Malfoy ne peux que mal finir.

-Ron je…

-HAHAAA! TROUVÉ BANDE DE MORVEUX!

-HHHHAAAAA!

Lavande avait réapparu avec son couteau à beurre et son air sadique. Harry essaya de se relever pour courir et, par un heureux hasard, il fit tomber l'armure qui s'écroula sur Lavande. Ils purent donc s'échapper tranquillement.

-Rou rou! ( TDA : Harry Potter! )

-Coucou Fumseck. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?

L'oiseau laissa tomber une lettre sur sa tête en s'enfuit en rigolant. Dumbledore voulait le voir à son bureau après le souper. Ça pouvait s'arranger.

Harry et Ron retournèrent à leur cour et leur journée passa lentement jusqu'au souper. De son coté, après s'être réveillé, Draco était tout de suite allé déjeuner. Avant d'aller en cours, il était toutefois allé se changer à sa chambre.

-Blaise?

Le noir était assis sur son lit et fixait le vide avec des grands yeux qui clignait une fois à la minute. Voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas, Draco alla le secouer.

-Blaise!

-Draco?

-Ouf, tu es vivant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-C'est à toi de me le dire..

-J'ai vu Théo? Il est… incroyable.. Je l'ai vu, mais ce n'est pas lui…

-Théo? Théodore Nott? Ou est-il?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Ou est-ce que tu la vu?

-Je ne sais pas… Dans la forêt!

-Mais c'est immense!

-Je ne sais plus ou…

-Tu lui as parlé?

-Oui…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

-Je ne sais pas trop.. Il a dit quelque chose du genre si on ne le cherche pas mais qu'on en a besoin, on va le trouver.

-Ok.. et si je le cherche?

-Aucune idée… Mais il sait des choses.

-Quelles choses?

-Des choses qu'ils ne devrait pas savoir en temps normal.. mais il les sait Draco!

Blaise leva vers le blond des yeux horrifiés et Draco, qui s'en allait pour trouver Théo, eu soudain un doute de ce qu'il allait faire. Comment leur ami avait pu mettre Blaise dans cet état? Personne n'y était jamais arrivé.

-Je vais aller le voir…

-Draco n'y va pas! Il fait vraiment peur! Et il ne s'est pas lavé depuis un mois!

Draco frissonna, mais n'en laissa pas paraître. Il se redressa et essaya de s'en convaincre lui-même.

-Je vais y aller!

Blaise ferma les yeux et tomba endormi. Draco le coucha comme il faut et s'aperçu à ce moment que le noir n'avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit. Il inspira un coup profondément, se changea et partit en cours. Pour lui aussi la journée passa lentement jusqu'au souper. Mais finalement, quand sonna huit heure, il prit ses clic et ses clac et sortit dehors à la recherche de Théodore Nott. Il chercha longtemps, la forêt s'épaississant toujours de plus en plus autour de lui. Après qu'il soit revenu trois fois sur ses pas, il se découragea et se laissa tomber par terre. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'accota sur un arbre mort qui se déracina et déboula la cote qui se trouvait derrière lui emportant le blond dans son sillage.

-Bienvenu dans mon antre Draco.

-Théo! Je..

-Oui je sais que tu me cherchais. C'est évident.

-Blaise dit que tu sais tout.

-Et il a raison pour une fois. Que veux-tu savoir Draco, bien que je le sache déjà. C'est au sujet d'une boite non?

-Non. D'un journal.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois Dray.

-Je ne comprend pas…

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas t'obliger à comprendre…

-Mettons. Alors selon toi ce journal est une boite?

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit.. Je croyais que tu le savais… Pourquoi penses-tu à Potter en ce moment, alors que ton esprit devrait être concentré sur ta mission?

Draco sursauta devant le changement de sujet et détourna la tête pour ne pas que Théo le voit rougir.

-Nous sommes allié. C'est tout. Il va m'aider contre Dumbledore.

-Que sais-tu de tes ennemies Draco?

-Euh.. pas grand chose. Je sais que Dumbledore à des caleçons bleus!

-Je vais te donner un indice. Cherche la photo. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu tout savoir.

-La photo des caleçons de Dumbledore?

-NON! Je ne peux t'en dire plus sinon le destin va me châtier, fait toutefois attention à tes amis. Fait le messages à Potter.

-Merci Théo.. Mais comment sais-tu tout ça?

-Je suis un martien qui a envahi la terre et qui invente toute l'histoire au fur et à mesure sur du papier magique qui ressemble au death note.

-WAOUH! Et dire que je ne m' en était jamais rendu compte! C'est quoi ton vrai nom?

« Il m'a vraiment cru? », se demanda Théo. « Je l'avais pas prévu celle là… »

-C'était une blague Draco. Je sais tout parce que j'ai réussi à ouvrir mon esprit. Ça ne me rend toutefois pas plus fort.

-Sais-tu comment cette histoire va se finir?

Théodore ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois et Draco pu y voir que ses pupilles étaient totalement noires. Le néant avait remplacé les couleurs noisettes des yeux autrefois magnifiques de son ami.

-Pourquoi devrais-tu le savoir Draco? Se serait comme savoir d'avance toute ta vie. Tu n'aurais plus rien à découvrir…

-Hein? J'aimerais savoir moi la prochaine fois que papa va faire cuire du poulet! Comme ça je pourrais manquer le souper!

-Non, je veux dire que je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire!

-Hhooooo

Draco se leva prêt à partir. Alors qu'il quittait la clairière, Théodore referma les yeux et répondit à sa pensée.

-Potter n'a pas encore finit chez le directeur Draco, mais il va te rejoindre dans la salle sur demande dans deux heures. Draco, fait attention. Cette alliance est bonne, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point. Ne laisse pas ton esprit vagabonder sur les rives du désir.

-Je ne désire pas Potter!

-Seulement ses bras? Son torse?

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis Théo, je pourrais te prendre au mot!

-Je sais, toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire.

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus écouter la suite. Il partit sans se retourner et s'installa patiemment dans la salle sur demande.

00oo00oo00

Après le souper, Harry monta directement au bureau du directeur. Le vieux le fit entrer et l'accompagna à la pensine.

-Cette fois Harry, nous allons voir comment Voldemort à commencé ses méfaits.

Dans le souvenir, on ne voyait que Tom Jedusor qui volait des poisons, des devoirs et.. LE CHOIXPEAU? Quand ils revinrent dans la réalité, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au chapeau magique qui était encore à sa place.

-Professeur, pourquoi est-ce que le choixpeau est encore là s'il s'est fait voler?

-Eh bien, j'ai expliquer à Voldemort que ça ne servait qu'au Gryffondor et il me l'a rendu, répondit calmement Dumbledore en gardant pour lui la fois ou lui et Tom s'en était servi pour parader nu dans le bureau en se cachant avec le choixpeau. Bien sûr, le pauvre couvre-chef avait été traumatisé.

-Ha bon.

-ROU ROU! ( TDA : Monsieur! )

-Qui a-t-il Fumseck?

-ROU, rou rourou rou. (TDA : vous êtes appelé d'urgence au ministère. )

-Très bien. Je m'y rends de ce pas. Harry, tu sauras te débrouiller? Je serai de retour demain matin.

-Bien sûr monsieur.

Dumbledore quitta rapidement la pièce, suivit de Fumseck. Alors que Harry allait les suivre, il se rappela un souvenir qu'il avait vu ou il avait cru voir Arthur Weasley. Il fouilla dans l'armoire à souvenir et finit par trouver trois fioles avec, écrit dessus, le nom du père de Ron. Il versa le souvenir dans la pensine et plongea.

-Arthur?

-Qui a-t-il Jessie?

Devant Harry, deux hommes se parlait. L'un deux était bien le père de Ron avec ses cheveux roux, mais le dénommé Jessie était inconnu à Harry avec ses cheveux blonds ondulés courts et ses yeux bleus. Derrière eux se dessinait les traits du château de Poudlard.

-Nick veut pas me parler. Il dit que je suis un idiot de première et que je n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Tu sais, Nick le pense pas vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Je sais bien qu'il est ton ami, mais quand même! Peut-être que tu me mens!

-Écoute, je ne suis pas censé t'en parler, mais Nick il est fou de toi, sauf qu'il s'est tellement fait brisé le cœur que maintenant il a peur! Sois patient d'accord?

-Oui.. Merci Arthur. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Jessie prit son ami dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Molly Weasley arriva alors près d'eux et tira son mari vers elle. Quoi que à 16 ans, je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient mariés.

-Arthur voyons, je vais être jalouse.

-Mais non Molly. Pour moi il n'y a que toi!

Ils s'embrassèrent. Jessie remercia une dernière fois Arthur et Harry fut expédié dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dans le présent cette fois.

-Waouh, C'est qui ce Jessie? Il était vachement sexy!

-Et il ressemblait à Draco!

-Ta gueule conscience!

-Ok, je me tais.

Une fois sa conscience partie, Harry rangea le premier souvenir et plongea. Même décor, encore Arthur, mais cette fois c'est un jeune homme bruns bouclés.

-Je devrais faire quoi d'après toi Artie?

-Je ne sais pas trop Nick. C'est à toi de voir. Jessie t'adore, tu l'adores, vous vous adorez. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne me fera pas de mal?

-C'est promit.

-Hum… Tu as raison. Je cours voir Jessie!

Nick s'éloigna en courant et Harry fut de nouveau ramené dans le présent.

-Je paris que la troisième fiole montre Jessie et Nick ensemble! HAHAHA! La vie est trop prévisible!

Harry remit le deuxième souvenir dans sa fiole et plongea dans le troisième. À sa grande surprise, devant lui, il trouva sa mère, son père, enlacé. Un Lucius Malfoy bouillant de rage devant eux et Arthur Weasley qui tenait le bras de Lucius.

-James Potter! Tu es mort je te le jure!

-De quoi parles-tu Malfoy?

-Tu me l'as prise, elle était à moi! Lily mon amour, regarde-moi!

-Mais Lily détourna le regard de sur Lucius en se collant un peu plus sur James.

-Tu vois Lucius, un simple filtre à suffit.

-Tu lui a jeter un sort? Tu ne la mérites pas Potter!

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire?

Lucius lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de s'éloigner en courant. Au même moment, Jessie et Nick arrivèrent en courant, mais dans la main. Nick lâcha la main de Jessie et se jeta sur James en lui mettant son poing à la figure.

-Potter! Tu vas mourir! Tu va payer pour ce que tu as fais! Tu m'as brisé le cœur, tu as brisé le cœur de Jessie et maintenant tu brises le cœur à Lucius! JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS AVOIR TA PEAU UN JOUR!

-Nick calme-toi. Ça ne vaudra rien de le tuer maintenant. Attendons encore un peu.

Nick leva les yeux vers son Jessie adoré et hocha la tête. Il se releva et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il cracha sur James et ricana un peu.

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Sur ces mots, le couple s'éloigna main dans la main. Lily aida James à se relever et il s'éloigna en claudiquant soutenu par celle qui depuis ce jour fut ensorcelé. Arthur se passa une main sur le visage. Oui, Potter avait tord, mais ses amis allait trop loin. Harry fut de nouveau jeter dans le présent. Tombé sur le dos, il regarda le plafond en songeant à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur ses parents. Ainsi, sa mère n'aimait pas son père. Il l'avait prise à Lucius.

-Tu étais donc si méchant, papa?, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il pensa à ce qu'il venait de voir. Qui était donc Jessie et Nick? Il avait le pressentiment que ces deux garçons avaient un lien quelconque avec Dumbledore. Peut-être des neveux? Il se releva, remit les souvenirs à leur place et sorti du bureau. Il voulu retourner à son dortoir, mais en même temps, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il prit le chemin vers la salle sur demande, mais il hésitait. Et si Malfoy y était? Peu probable. Et puis, il n'avait pas peur de Malfoy non? Il poussa la porte après l'avoir fait apparaître et entra. La chambre était comme la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et SURPRISE! Malfoy y dormait. D'ailleurs, Harry avait failli s'enfarger sur ses souliers et ses chaussettes par terre. En plus, la cape de Draco était étalé par terre sali par la terre. Harry ne posa pas de question. Il regarda Draco.. euh il voulait dire Malfoy, dormir. Il était vraiment magnifique. L'idée lui passa par la tête de le réveiller.

-Malfoy?… Malfoy?… MALFOY?

Il s'approcha du blond et lui souffla dans l'oreille. Aucune réaction. Et si… Il s'imagina se pencher sur le blond et l'embrasser. Après tout, il ne le saura jamais! Harry enleva ses souliers et se mit en califourchon sur le blond. Toujours pas de réaction. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il passa ses main sous la chemise entre-ouverte et se baissa vers le corps de son « ennemi » . il sentait vraiment bon. Caressant le torse sous ses mains, il approcha son visage de celui de Draco et mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Potter?

Draco se leva d'un bond en faisant tomber Harry par terre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

-Euh…

00oo00oo00

Voilà! Plus que quatre chapitre! Une petite review pour la chance? Que va-t-il arriver à Harry?

Lie


	12. Désolé

Je suis vraiment désolé de vous dire que je ne pourrai pas publier avant le 26 décembre. Je sais que c'est vraiment chien et ça me frustre moi aussi, mais je déménage alors ça veux dire, débrancher l'ordinateur, faire des boites…ect. Je n'ai donc vraiment plus de temps libre. Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et j'espère revenir vite!

Lie


	13. Conspiration

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture à tous!

00oo00oo00

-Euh…

-J'exige une réponse!

Draco regardait furieusement Harry en ignorant les picotements sur son torse qui témoignait du manque que les mains du brun avait laissé.

-Je regardais si tu avais des poux.

-Quoi?

-Oui… il y a une épidémie chez les Gryffondor alors…

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte », soupira Harry.

-QUOI?

-Mais je n'en ai pas moi hein!

-C'est dégoûtant. Et puis ce n'est pas en caressant les gens que tu vas savoir s'ils ont des poux!

-Oui euh… Désolé.

-Et pour ta gouverne, un Malfoy n'a jamais de bestiole Potter. Potter tu es là?

-Je crois que oui. Ça me semble évident non?

-Il est quel heure?

-Il doit être dix heures…

-MERDE! Théo avait raison!

-Gné? C'est qui Théo?

-Tu sais le gars qui nous a aidé l'autre fois.

-Ha oui! Celui qui a disparu?

-Oui, je l'ai vu ce soir dans la forêt et puisque je voulais te parler de ce qu'il ma appris, il m'a dit que dans deux heures, donc maintenant, tu viendrait dans la salle sur demande.

-Waouh! Comment il a pu savoir ça! Je comptais même pas venir ce soir! Et justement, moi aussi j'ai des choses à t'apprendre! Je ne sais pas trop si ça a un rapport, mais mon instinct me cri que oui!

-Si j'étais toi Potty je ne me fierait pas à mon instinct. Mais bon, commence.

Harry lui raconta alors les souvenirs de Jessie et Nick et comment son père avait piqué la copine de Lucius.

-Ça alors Harry! Ça explique pourquoi mon père à viré gay!

-Ton père est gay?

-Non!

-Mais tu as dis…

-Je n'ai rien dis Potter.

-Ok…

-N'empêche que je crois tout comme toi que ces souvenirs ont un liens avec notre enquête.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que Théo t'a dit?

-Il a dit…

« Ne désire pas Potter, Draco…»

-Il a dit qu'on ne doit pas se fier à nos amis… Et que notre alliance est bonne, jusqu'à un certain point seulement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire d'après toi?

-Aucune idée, mentit le blond.

-Ne pas se fier à nos amis.. ça voudrait dire quoi?

-Ben, de ne pas si fier non?

-Tu crois que c'est un indice pour nous dire qu'on a raison de suspecter Zabini?

-Peut-être bien… Et Weasley ne te semble pas bizarre?

-Oui… ce matin il parlait de truc étrange…

-Genre quoi?

-Dans le genre, on ne se doute pas de bien des choses.. ça aurait un lien d'après toi?

-Hey! Parler de Weasley ça me fait penser, il y avait son père dans les souvenirs non? On pourrait lui demander des informations sur Jessie et Nick?

-À Ron?

-Non! À son père!

-Ouais! Ça me tue de dire ça, mais bonne idée Malfoy!

Ils se prirent un parchemin et une plume et pendant qu'Harry écrivait, Malfoy composait à voix haute.

_Cher monsieur Weasley, _

_Par inadvertance, j'ai, l'autre jour, vu un souvenir où vous étiez présent. J'espère de vous que vous pourrez m'éclairer à son sujet. Il s'agit d'un souvenir où mon père révélait à Lucius Malfoy comment il avait voler sa copine ( ma mère ). Ensuite de certain Jessie et Nick sont arrivés. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus à leur sujet? Ils ont juré de tuer mon père alors je me demandais si ça pourrait avoir un lien avec le meurtre de mes parents vous voyez? _

_Merci de répondre le plus vite possible._

_Votre ami, Harry Potter_

-Hey, pourquoi c'est moi qui signe?

-Parce que j'ai composé de façon à ce que cette lettre de vienne exclusivement de toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu vois vraiment Weasley me répondre à moi

-Ok, tu as raison… Tu viens, on va poster la lettre!

En silence et subtilement, le duo rejoignit la volière où ils envoyèrent la belle chouette blanche d'Harry porter l'important message à Arthur avant de retourner à la salle sur demande.

-Tu crois qu'il va répondre vite?

-Oui, répondit Harry. Il répond toujours très vite à mes lettres.

-D'accord… on devrait dormir. Oui.

Draco s'installa dans son lit et à sa grande surprise, Harry s'installa à côté de lui.

-Potter.. qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Eh bien…

« Je ne suis quand même pas pour lui dire que sans lui je fais des cauchemars!»

-Je… ça te dérange?

-Ben.. non. Euh… bonne nuit Potter

-Bonne nuit Draco, murmura Harry en s'endormant.

Draco resta muet d'étonnement. Que leur arrivaient-ils? Eux, les plus grands ennemis du monde? Une petite alliance et «pouf» leur haine disparaît? Il s'endormit dans ses grandes questions sans trouver de réponse.

Au matin, Harry se réveilla pour trouver un déjeuner devant lui. Croissant, yogourt, tout y était.

-Malfoy c'est quoi ça?

-Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim en te réveillant, alors…

-Ok. Merci. Quel jour on est?

-Jeudi. On commence en potion.

-Beurk.. je déteste cette matière!

-C'est pas plutôt parce que tu es nul?

-En partie… mais c'est difficile!

-Si tu le dis… Écoute, je me demandais si l'on devait faire une nouvelle escapade dans le bureau de Dumby.

-Pourquoi? On a déjà fouillé partout!

-Théo a dit de trouver la photo! C'est comme ça qu'il a compris.

-Comprit quoi?

-Aucune idée…

-Eh bien, s'il faut trouver une photo, allons-y!

-Ouais. Je propose qu'on se rejoigne ici ce soir pour trouver comment infiltrer le bureau du directeur.

-Ok. C'est d'accord. Moi je propose qu'on se grouille d'aller en cour sinon on va être en retard.

-De quoi tu parles? Il n'est que sept heures? En plus, il faut que j'aille prendre ma douche.

-Hé! Ma montre dit qu'il est huit heures et demie!

-C'est encore ta montre des frères Weasley?

-Ben oui!

-Ne t'y fit pas ok?

-Pff!

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils se quittèrent et gagnèrent leur salle commune respective. À peine Harry avait-il gagné la sienne qu'Hermione lui sautait dessus!

-Harry ou étais-tu par Merlin! Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit!

-Euh… j'avais un rendez-vous important.

-Ça fait deux nuits que tu n'es pas rentré! Mais où vas-tu comme ça? Tu as une copine?

-Non. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant. Je suis dans une affaire importante.

Hermione lui jeta un regard étrange.

-Je suppose que tu ne peux pas m'en parler?

-C'est exact! Maintenant, désolé de te quitter je dois aller me laver.

-Harry?

-Quoi?

-Tu sens Malfoy?

-Malfoy a une odeur?

-Oui. Il sent le gel et un parfum que son père a créé.

-Ah bon. Je… je me suis battu avec lui ce matin, ça doit être pour ça…

-Oui. Enfin, je te laisse y aller.

-Merci.

Quand il arriva dans sa douche, Harry frotta super fort pour se laver de peur qu'un minimum de l'odeur du gel du blond ne soit resté sur lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Ah oui, il avait eu peur de faire des cauchemars… Pauvre trouillard! Il finit de se laver et alla rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune. En voyant Ron, il se demanda si son père lui aurait déjà parlé de ses deux anciens amis de l'école.

-Dit Ron, ton père ne t'a jamais parlé d'un certain Rick?

-Rick quoi?

-Aucune idée, mais il aimait quelqu'un qui s'appelait Jessie.

-Euh non… ça ne me dit rien…

-Ah bon. Merci quand même.

-Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça?

-C'est Dumbledore qui m'a parlé d'eux.

-Ok.

Ils prirent leurs choses de potions et allèrent à leur cours. Il passa si lentement pour Harry que ce dernier failli mourir d'un ralentissement du système. Finalement, la cloche sonna et comme à chaque cours de potion, Ron du rester. Harry s'inquiétait pour lui. Rogue devait certainement le martyrisé sans cesse, mais Ron ne se plaignait jamais. Refoulait-il tout en dedans de lui? Cependant, alors qu'Harry se faisait du souci pour son ami, celui-ci ne s'en faisait pas pour lui, au contraire.

-Severus?

Le professeur de potion cessa d'embrasser son élève et le regarda d'un air inquiet.

-Qui a-t-il Ronald?

-Vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir si Harry me posait des questions sur Nick et Jessie non?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, il l'a fait ce matin. En plus, il m'a apprit hier que lui et Malfoy se sont allié contre Dumbledore.

-Potter s'est rebellé contre Dumbledore?

-Oui.

-Merde. Merci Ronald. Je dois partir.

-Pourquoi?

-Eh bien, disons que ça mettrait l'équilibre des choses en danger si Potter découvrait qui sont Nick et Jessie.

-Très bien. Je vous aime Severus.

-Moi aussi Ronald. Que diriez-vous de poursuivre cette rencontre dans mes apparentements ce soir à 9 :00.

-Ce sera avec plaisir que je serai présent. Au revoir.

-Oui.

Pendant que Ron quittait la classe, Rogue transplanait chez Lucius Malfoy.

-Maître?

-Severus?

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Potter et Draco Malfoy se sont alliés contre vous et Dumbledore. De plus, ils sont en train de faire des recherches sur Nick et Jessie.

-Quoi? Mais c'est impossible! Qui donc leur a donné cette piste?

-Mon espion ne le sait pas. Nous savons seulement que Potter recherche qui étaient ces deux garçons.

-Merci Severus. Tu peux quitter.

Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Rogue soupira en arrivant chez lui. Voldemort ne devait pas apprendre pour lui et Ronald sinon il le tuerait, mais revenons au manoir Malfoy.

-Lucius?

-Oui maître?

-Va voir Dumbledore et donne lui ceci, ordonna Tom en lui remettant une lettre.

-Bien maître.

Lucius transplana dans le bureau du directeur qui était en train de parler à Fumseck.

-Dumbledore?

-Bien le bonjour Lulu. Quel bon vent t'amène?

-On m'a chargé de vous donner ceci.

Albus prit la lettre dans ses mains et la lu.

_Cher amour, _

_Potter et Malfoy savent pour Nick et Jessie. Surveille les je t'en prie. De plus, ces deux garnements se sont alliés. Il serait peut-être bon de faire en sorte que le blondinet ne puisse plus communiquer avec son père pour un temps qu'en dis-tu?je sais que tu seras d'accord, alors fais comme tu veux. Je t'aime._

_Tom_

Dumbledore sourit et prit un nouveau parchemin. Il écrivit quelques lignes et la donna à Fumseck.

-Pour Zabini.

-Rou rourou! (TDA : Bien, il m'amuse tellement ce garçon!)

-Bien. Lucius, nous avons une nouvelle mission pour vous.

-D'accord, de quoi s'agit-il?

-Asseyez-vous. Bon, il y a de nouveau des aurors dans le secteur forêt des Caraïbes. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire?

-Oui monsieur. Je pars quand?

-Dans quelques minutes.

Quand Blaise entra et qu'il vit Lucius, une grimace déforma ses traits.

-Encore?

-Eh oui mon mignon. Nous nous retrouvons!

-J'aime pas du tout ça…

-Tu crois que j'aime ça moi?

-Ça à l'air…

-Vos valises sont déjà là-bas, interrompit Dumbledore. Bon voyage!

Le duo transplana vers la forêt avec une certaine appréhension des évènements à venir.

La journée passa lentement pour tout le monde. Si bien que le soir venu, ce fut une délivrance. Ron gambada vers les appartements de son bien aimé, Harry marcha vers son rendez-vous aucunement amoureux et Draco attendait patiemment celui qui réchauffait son lit depuis deux jours. Allait-il seulement le faire une troisième fois? Secrètement, il l'espérait.

De leur côté, Dumbledore et Tom réfléchissait à la situation qui devenait malheureusement très compromettante pour eux. Ils devaient se débarrasser de Potter et Malfoy au plus vite! S'en était finit maintenant des coups bas sans effets. Ils allaient devoir frapper fort.

00oo00oo00

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Une review? Et joyeux noël tout le monde!

Lie


	14. Mise en place

Un nouveau chapitre! Eh oui! Ça passe vite non? Bonne lecture!

00oo00oo00

Harry arriva devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Cette salle qui occupait ses pensées plus que n'importe quoi d'autre depuis un temps. Il avait l'impression qu'elle prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie en ce moment. C'est ici qu'il apprenait tous les secrets de Dumbledore, qu'il voyait Malfoy et que… N'allons pas plus loin. Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte. Une nouvelle fois, il se retrouva dans la chambre pleine de friandise de toute sorte. Une fois de plus, Draco l'attendait sur le lit au fond de la salle.

-Oui je sais, je suis en retard.

-Que de deux minutes. Ça ne fait rien…

Harry resta bouche-bé. Malfoy venait vraiment de dire ça? Le blond eu l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit et détourna la tête l'air gêné.

-Je veux dire… ce n'est pas la fin du monde…

-Oui… euh. Cet après-midi j'ai reçu la réponse de monsieur Weasley.

-Tu l'as lu?

-Non… je me disais que tu voudrais probablement la lire en même temps que moi.

-Oui. Merci.

Bon d'accord, la situation était vraiment bizarre. Le blond qui dit merci? N'en parlons plus… Harry s'installa à côté du blond et ils ouvrirent la lettre.

_Harry,_

_Je n'ai aucune idée d'où est-ce que tu as pu trouver un souvenir parlant de ces garçons, mais je crois bien que je te dois des explications à leur sujet. C'est vrai que leur menace envers ton père était bien réelle, mais ils n'ont pas pu causer sa mort. Vois-tu, Jessie et Nick se sont mis ensemble au court de notre septième année. À cette époque, tout allait pour le mieux. J'étais même le meilleur ami de Lucius Malfoy! Tu y crois toi? Bref, Il sortait avec ta mère. Lily était une femme magnifique et douce comme une fleur, mais comme dans toutes les histoires, le bonheur n'a pas duré. Ton père était éperdument amoureux de Lily, mais elle refusait de sortir avec lui. Il lui a donc jeté un sort pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Elle ne l'a plus jamais quitté. Jessie et Nick ont juré de venger Lucius. Pour ma part, je sentais que ça ne servirait à rien. J'ai essayé de faire comprendre à Lucius de passer à autre chose. Depuis, notre amitié est morte et enterré. Enfin, je suis sensé te parlé de Jessie McTosh et de Nick Stuart. Le couple parfait vivant dans un amour parfait avec une histoire à faire rêver. Toujours prêt à tout pour leurs amis. C'est ce qui a causé leur perte selon moi. Ils sont morts dans une explosion chez eux alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de faire souffrir ton père. Leur corps ont été réduit en cendre. On ne les a jamais retrouvés. Les funérailles se sont déroulé deux ou trois mois avant la mort de tes parents. J'espère que ces explications ont pu éclairer ton esprit et je te demande s'il te plait de ne plus me parler d'eux. Ce sont de durs souvenirs. _

_Arthur Weasley_

-Ça alors, murmura Harry.

-Mon père et Weasley étaient Bf?

-Quoi?

-Best friend.

-Mon père était vraiment un salaud…

-Je suis désolé Harry. Je sais ce que c'est quand on apprend que nos parents n'ont en fait jamais été ensemble. En fait, le mariage de mes parents n'est que convenance entre famille.

Harry prit la main de Draco et la serra gentiment.

-Tu sais quoi Draco? Je crois que cette alliance est la meilleure chose qui ai pu nous arriver.

-Je suis d'accord. Et depuis quand tu m'appelle Draco?

-Depuis que tu m'as appelé Harry il y a quelques secondes.

-Oh.

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas!

-Moi non plus.

Ils se sourirent un peu gêné. Harry se racla finalement la gorge et fit se força à parcourir la lettre des yeux pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les aider dans leur enquête.

-Tu crois que Nick et Jessie aurait pu survivre?

-Ce serait peu probable, répondit Draco. Mais c'est possible. Après tout, les corps n'ont pas été retrouvés.

-Je pense qu'on devrait faire l'enquête en supposant qu'ils aient pu survivre. Ils se sont peut-être alliés à Voldemort.

-Peut-être, mais on n'était pas venu ici pour parler d'essayer de retrouver une photo à propos de Dumbledore?

-Ah oui! Je propose qu'on essaie d'y aller ce soir.

-Et tu proposes quoi comme plan?

-Je distrais Dumbledore et toi tu fouilles le bureau!

-On a déjà fouillé le bureau de fond en comble.

-Elle doit pourtant être quelque part! Après tout, il y en avait des milliers de photo dans son bureau!

-Théo a dit qu'il avait trouvé une photo et qu'on devait nous aussi le trouver. Logiquement, ça veut dire que c'est une photo qu'on n'a pas vu!

-Est-ce que Théo a été quelque part que nous on n'a pas été voir?

-Hum… aucune idée.

-On devrait lui demander!, proposa Harry.

-Non! Moi je ne retourne pas le voir!

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un peut tout voir de mon esprit!

-Alors je vais y aller moi-même.

-Tu ne sais même pas c'est où!

-Oh, tu serais surpris!, ricana Harry en brandissant un vieux parchemin.

-Gné? C'est quoi ça?

-Une carte.

-Tu me niaises? C'est un bout de papier.

-Pff! Regarde! Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises!

Devant les yeux ébahis du blond, une carte se dessina sur le parchemin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est Poudlard. Il s'appelle comment ton ami bizarre?

-Théodore Nott.

-Montre-moi Théodore Nott.

Une lumière verte se mis à clignoter sur la forêt interdite.

-Trouvé!

-C'est génial, s'écria Draco. Tu peux savoir ce que font tout le monde tout le temps?

-Oui.

-Peux-tu me dire où est Blaise?

-Pourquoi?

-Il n'est pas rentré.

-Ok. Montre-moi Blaise Zabini.

Ils attendirent quelques instants avant que le mot ERREUR ne clignote en rouge sur la carte.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Qu'il n'est pas à Poudlard.

-C'est vraiment étrange. Enfin, va voir Théo et rejoins-moi ici dans une demi-heure d'accord?

-Ok, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en attendant?

-Un plan d'action pour entrer dans le bureau de Dumby.

-D'accord.

C'est ainsi que Harry sortit de la salle sur demande, décidé à aller trouver Théodore Nott.

00oo00oo00

-Ok, ça devrait être ici.

Harry entra dans la clairière et tomba nez à nez avec Théodore Nott.

-Euh, bonjour?

-La chambre.

-Gné?

-La pièce que j'ai vu, mais pas vous, c'est la chambre d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Ouais… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Draco a été traumatisé.

-Harry, méfis-toi de Ron. Il t'a déjà trahi, il peut encore recommencer.

-Ron? Mais il ne ferait jamais ça.

-Méfis-toi de tes amis!

-C'est quoi cette manie de tout dire de manière détourné? Tu ne peux pas être plus clair?

-Tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez clair?

-Du tout! Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Ron m'aurait-il trahi?

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander.

-Ouais, alors je… je vais partir ok. Bye!

-Si vous voulez entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, attendez demain soir. Il doit partir pour les vacances de noël.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça?

« Je me demande si lui aussi il croirait l'histoire de l'extraterrestre.»

-J'ai bien écouté en classe avec Trelawney.

-Tu veux dire que la divination ça sert vraiment à quelque chose?

-Ouais.

-Waouh! Tu étais vraiment no life hein?

-Quoi?

-Niark niark niark. En tout cas, faut que je parte. Bye bye!

Pour la première fois, Théodore Nott fut pris au dépourvu par un imbécile et devint aussi traumatisé par Harry que Blaise par lui.

-Me revoilà, hurla Harry en entrant dans la salle sur demande.

-HAA! Crétin! On n'hurle pas comme ça au milieu de la nuit!

-Désolé, murmura Harry.

-Alors?

-Théo fait dire qu'on devrait attendre demain pour aller chercher la photo parce que Dumbledore sera partit en vacance de noël. Ah oui, il a aussi dit que c'est dans la chambre de Dumbledore qu'il faut regarder.

-Quoi d'autre?

-Rien d'important. À ce qu'il paraît, Ron m'aurait trahi. Ce qui est complètement stupide.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? Est-ce que tu lui as dit pour notre alliance?

-Oui. Il n'était pas d'accord.

-Harry, j'ai une mauvaise impression. Regardes sur ta carte où est Weasley, s'il te plait.

-Ok. Montre-moi Ronald Weasley.

Une lumière verte se mit à clignoter sur… les cachots?

-Harry, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire quand deux noms se superposent?

-Oh mon dieu…

-Est-ce qu'ils… couchent ensemble?, demanda Draco.

-Ron et… Rogue?

-Ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

-Comme quoi?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas en potion?

1-Potter! Attention au dou… aux mains de Weasley!

2-Potter faites attention au be… au visage de Weasley.

3-Weasley je dois vous parler.

4-Ronald, euh Weasley, restez après le cours.

5-Weasley, retenu!

6-Ect…

-Oui, vu comme ça ça explique tout. Ron avait souvent des rendez-vous secret. Et quand il sortait avec lavande, Rogue était encore plus exécrable!

-C'est dégoutant.

-Alors, ça veut vraiment dire que Ron a tout raconté à Rogue?, demanda Harry.

-Oui.

-Il va avoir affaire à moi ce connard! C'est donc ça qu'il voulait dire quand il me parlait de ces choses dont on ne se doute pas!

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux te sentir Harry, mais sache que je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu vas lui faire payer.

-Merci Draco. Je suis crevé. Ça ne te dérange pas si je dors encore ici cette nuit?

-Non, ça me va. Je vais me coucher moi aussi.

Ils s'endormirent côte à côte avant de se rapprocher dans leur sommeil et de finir dans les bras de l'autre.

00oo00oo00

-Ronald?

-Hum?

-C'était super.

-Je t'adore mon chou!

Le rouquin était couché dans les bras de son amour, dans la chambre de ce dernier.

-J'ai une surprise pour vous.

-Quoi donc?

-Eh bien, Albus et Tom sont propriétaire d'une croisière dans les caraïbes. Ils m'ont donné deux billets. Que diriez-vous de venir avec moi là-bas durant les vacances de noël demain?

-C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte!

-Merci mon amour!

-Non, merci à toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent peu après.

00oo00oo00

-Allez Zabini, accélère.

-Je suis crevé ok! J'ai besoin de sommeil!

-Rah! D'accord!

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grotte et Blaise se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il lâcha son sac et ferma les yeux. Mais pourquoi était-il de nouveau pris avec Lucius Malfoy? D'accord, depuis qu'il avait terminé sa dernière mission, il ne cessait de penser à lui. Il avait même souhaité retourner en mission avec lui, mais maintenant il se rendait à compte à quel point il était stupide. Oui il était tombé amoureux du blond durant les trois semaines qu'il avait passé avec lui. C'est Théo qui lui en avait fait prendre conscience, mais jamais Lucius ne l'aimera.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Zabini?

-Quoi? J'ai pensé à voix haute?

-Non. je suis occlumens.

-Oh… je suis désolé! Je sais qu'en plus vous êtes le père de mon ami.

-Ami que tu n'as pas hésité à trahir.

-Pardon! C'était pour l'argent!

-Je sais, moi aussi j'ai fait ça avec un ami.

-C'est dégoutant d'aimer quelqu'un de plus vieux que soit!

-Tu me trouves vieux?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Lucius le fit taire en l'embrassant.

-Chut. Détends-toi. On ne sera pas déranger. Je t'aime Blaise.

Blaise sentit les mains blanches du blond passer sous son chandail et s'abandonna.

00oo00oo00

Dumbledore était assis dans sa chambre quand le feu de sa cheminé se mit à frémir.

-Albus!

-Tom?

Le visage de son amour apparu dans les flammes.

-J'ai bien réfléchi. Tu sais pour Potter et Malfoy?

-Ils sont ensemble?

-Non, mais je me disais que puisqu'ils sont au courant pour Nick et Jessie, autant les laissé tout découvrir.

-Pourquoi?

-Comme ça, ils viendront d'eux-mêmes nous voir et là, BAM! On les tut tous les deux, après les avoir fait souffrir.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Tu as toujours été un génie Tom!

-Merci Albus. Je te laisse dormir maintenant. On se voit demain sur la croisière.

Le visage de Tom disparu et Dumbledore se coucha.

00oo00oo00

Le matin arriva vite dans la salle sur demande. Enfin, trop vite au goût de Draco qui fut réveillé par un Harry surexcité.

-HA OUAIS! HEN HAN! (NDA : pour ceux qui ont vu le film détestable moi, imaginez la voix de Vecteur (le gars en habit orange ) qui fait son ah ouais.) VACANCE! YAOUH!

-PUTAIN POTTER! MAIS TA GUEULE JE DORMAIS!

-Oh pardon!

-Crétin.

-Mais je t'aime quand même.

-Quoi?

-Nan rien. Je disais ce que tu aurais dû rajouter après ton crétin.

-De quoi tu parles.

-Nan rien. De toute façon il est onze heures. Il était temps que tu te réveilles.

-Onze heures? Dumbledore doit être partit.

-Oui. Je prends une douche et on y va.

La salle créa deux salles de bain et ils purent aller se laver.

-Alors, on commence par quoi?

-Par rentrer dans son bureau.

-Ok.

Ils se rendirent donc devant les escaliers tournants de Dumbledore et essayèrent plusieurs mots de passe.

-Amour?, essaya Harry.

-Trahison!

-Draco Malfoy?

-Poussin!

Les escaliers se mirent à tourner et ils y prirent place.

-Comment tu as deviné, s'extasia Harry.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé à la devinette pour le mot de passe du journal qui est en fait une boîte finalement. (voir chapitre un.)

-Tu es un génie!

-Merci.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau du directeur et montèrent directement à la chambre de celui-ci. La chambre de soie mauve débordante de mauvais goût était heureusement vide. Ils cherchèrent un peu partout et finalement, Draco aperçu le cadre sur la table de chevet.

-Harry, vient voir.

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que ça pourrait être cette photo?

Harry la prit et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-C'est Nick et Jessie. Le blond s'est Jessie. Le brun s'est Nick.

-Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore fait avec une photo de deux étudiants qui sont sur le point de s'embrasser dans sa chambre. Pour les souvenirs dans la pensine, je peux comprendre parce que de toute façon il a des souvenirs de n'importe quoi. Mais avoir une photo comme ça sur sa table de chevet. Je ne comprends pas.

-Je crois que c'est bien cette photo que l'on cherche.

-D'accord. Partons.

Les deux garçons partirent avec la photo dans la salle sur demande. Ils mangèrent leur déjeuner en cherchant pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore avait une photo de deux de ses étudiants.

-Je crois que l'on devrait aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, proposa Draco.

-Bien d'accord. Allons-y. mais avant je finis de manger.

Le blond sourit et ils finirent de manger en pensant que quelque chose avait bien changé en eux. Pendant ce temps, Ron, Rogue, Tom et Albus gagnaient la croisière et Blaise et Lucius se mettait ensemble. Décidemment, tout était bien bizarre.

00oo00oo00

Alors voilà. Bonne année tout le monde! Une review?

Lie


	15. Dénouement

Yo tout le monde! J'ai donc écrit le dernier chapitre! J'espère que vous apprécierez, alors bonne lecture!

00oo00oo00

Les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent bruyamment devant eux. Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait toujours détesté ce lieu silencieux et plein de bolés prêt à te faire un lavage de cerveau avec leurs longues phrases ennuyeuses.

-On cherche dans quoi?, demanda-t-il à Draco en réprimant un frisson.

-Dans les albums des finissants de leur époque… il y a toujours des trucs intéressants là-dedans.

Ce qu'ils firent. Quand ils trouvèrent l'album, ils s'installèrent à une table et ouvrirent la première page.

-Hey regarde, c'est mon père, murmura Draco pour ne pas alerter la bibliothécaire.

-Là c'est ma mère.

Sur la photo, on pouvait la voir avec un sourire rayonnant, mais ses yeux ne montraient aucune émotion.

-Elle a l'air… morte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Regarde! Son teint est pâle, elle a l'air fatiguée et on dirait qu'elle ne ressent rien…

-Harry…

-Je hais mon père. C'est drôle de penser que toute ma vie je l'ai mis sur un piédestal et que maintenant, la seule chose en laquelle je croyais s'écroule.

-Je comprends…

-D'abord Hermione qui quitte notre cercle d'ami, Ron qui sort avec Rogue et qui me trahis, le faux couple de mes parents… maintenant on va me dire quoi. Que Dumbledore sort avec Voldemort?

-En fait Harry, regarde ça.

-Quoi?

Sous leurs yeux, Jessie McTosh embrassait passionnément Nick Stuart, mais ce n'était pas là ce qui avait attiré l'attention du blond. Sur la page de l'album à propos de Jessie, sous la photo de lui et Nick était écrit les mots _à Albus Dumbledore, l'amour de ma vie. _

-Ça veut dire quoi?, demanda Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne comprends pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas l'intelligence d'Hermione!

-On m'a appelé?

-Hermione?

Devant eux, telle une apparition divine au bras de Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger était arrivé.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-J'étais venu porter un livre et j'ai entendu mon nom. Oh! Malfoy?

-Granger…

-Ravi de te voir. Qu'est-ce que vous faites-ici tous les deux?

-On fait des recherches sur Jessie McTosh et Nick Stuart.

-Ah oui! Quand ils sont décédés dans l'accident, Dumbledore n'a plus jamais été le même! Le pauvre homme. Il faut croire qu'il était bien attaché à ses deux garçons. En plus, Voldemort est arrivé quelques jours après leur mort aussi. La fin de leur vie à mener à une bien triste époque si vous voulez mon avis…

-Et comment sais-tu tout ça?

-Je l'ai lu dans de vieux journaux il y a un an. C'était quelques parts dans ses rayons, ajouta-elle en pointant le rayon en question. Je faisais des recherches sur Voldemort, mais pourquoi est-ce que vous vous intéressez à ça?

-Oh, c'est parce que leurs noms figuraient dans ceux des ennemis de son père, expliqua Draco en montrant Harry.

-Ah bon? C'est étrange, je croyais pourtant qu'il s'entendait bien. Ils étaient même gardien du secret de la maison de tes parents Harry.

-Quoi?

-Oui, enfin, c'est ce qui était dit dans les journaux, mais c'est bien étrange de vous voir assis un à côté de l'autre sans vous lancer des livres à travers la tête. Vous faites un très beau couple, mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire, rajouta-elle en voyant leur visage virer au rose. Ciao!

Ils la virent quitter la bibliothèque, toujours au bras de Neville, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Ils avaient toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin, mais la dernière phrase de la brunette les avait troublés.

-Oui… euh…

-Tu crois qu'on fait un beau couple?, demanda Harry en virant au rouge.

-Quoi? Je ne sais pas moi, je ne nous ai jamais vus alors… mais pourquoi on parle de ça?

-Pour rien… hé!

-Quoi?

-Ils étaient gardiens du secret?

-Oui, selon ton amie Granger.

-… Je ne sais plus rien. Comment Nott a pu résoudre tout ça?

-Aucune idée. Théo a toujours été un type trop intelligent pour moi…

-Pourquoi on ne va pas lui demander ce qu'il sait?

-On a plus rien à perdre de toute façon, admis Draco découragé.

-Allons-y!

Sous les yeux surpris de madame Pince, qui ne se serait jamais attendu à voir Harry et Draco venir **ensemble** à la **bibliothèque** et ensuite repartir toujours **ensemble** **sans** **se battre, **les deux garçons quittèrent la bibliothèque pour partir vers la forêt interdite.

-Hé monsieur l'ermite!, hurla Harry en débarquant dans la clairière avec le blond.

-Bon sang Potter, il ne t'arrive pas de ne pas hurler comme une idiot, répondit Théo proche du meurtre. ( NDA : comprenez, quelqu'un débarque en hurlant et en vous réveillant! )

-On aurait besoin d'aide, commença Draco.

-Désolé, je ne peux pas vous aider.

-On sait que tu sais tout, alors dit-nous ce que tu sais!

-Non.

-Bon sang Dray, ce type est bouché!

-Dray?, demanda Théo en regardant Draco comme si la grande nuit avait eu lieu. Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester loin de Potter.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. On n'a pas couché ensemble! Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ça, fit remarquer Draco en devenant tout rouge.

-Alors, vous voulez savoir quoi exactement?

-Tout!, s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

-Humf… accordez-moi une minute.

Impatient, Draco et Harry regardèrent Théo s'asseoir en indien au sol et fermer les yeux. Il remua les lèvres un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux avec un air exaspéré.

-Bien, il semblerait que le futur ai changé. Pour ma part, je ne vois pas en quoi il est mieux, mais bon. Il est en votre faveur. Les esprits m'ont accordé le droit de vous révéler une seule chose.

-Yeah! C'est quoi?

-Dumbledore et Voldemort se trouvent sur une croisière gay dans les Caraïbes en compagnie de plusieurs de vos connaissances. De plus…

-Ils n'avaient pas dit une seule chose?

-Laisse-moi finir Potter. Ce n'est pas une information importante. Potter, Draco, l'avenir que vous avez changé était censé faire de vous les pires ennemis du monde. Vous seriez morts tous les deux, Dumbldore aurait gagné et la paix serait revenue dans le monde. Ça aurait été le meilleur avenir possible. Cependant, à cause de votre foutu tête de cochon, vous n'avez pas écouté mon conseil de ne pas vous rapprocher, alors je vous avertis que maintenant, rapprochez-vous autant que vous le voulez, ça ne fait plus rien. L'avenir est changé et, pour ma part, je ne suis pas fier de vous.

-Ah! Nott, tu me donnes ta bénédiction?

-Si tu le prends comme ça. De toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu demandes ça, répondit Théo découragé que le brun n'ait rien compris à la gravité de la situation par rapport à leur avenir.

-Ça voulait dire quoi ça Potter?, demanda Draco en fixant le brun.

-Euh… hum…

À la grande surprise du blond, Harry s'agenouilla devant le blond et lui prit la main.

-Draco Malfoy, voulez-vous sortir avec moi?

-Tu viens de décider ça comme ça?

-Je crois que oui… alors, ta réponse?

-Oui! Et oui je viens de décider ça comme ça.

-Ah Dray!

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche et Théo hurla dans sa tête à quel point les deux étaient idiots. Ils n'avaient vraiment rien compris.

-Hm hum.

Théo se racla la gorge pour ramener leur attention.

-Alors?

-De quoi?, demanda Harry.

-Vous allez y aller? Voir Dumbledore à la croisière?

-Faut y aller?

-Non tsé!

-Mais on ne sait même pas c'est où, essaya Draco.

-Je vais vous y faire transplaner ok?

-Pourquoi est-ce si nécessaire?, demanda Harry.

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT DÉBILE!, hurla Théo. Draco, tu as oublié le pourquoi de cette alliance? Voldemort détient ta mère et ton père! Tu devais tuer Dumbledore. Et toi Potter, tu dois tuer Voldemort et tu veux découvrir qui est vraiment Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important, mais ça ne fait que prouver que l'amour rend non seulement aveugle, mais complètement débile!

Draco baissa la tête, honteux. Ce que Théo disait était vrai. Il était vraiment con… comment avait-il pu oublier sa mère? De son côté, Harry se demandait si ce que Théo disait était vrai. Bon d'accord, l'ermite avait raison, mais c'était blessant. Finalement, les deux relevèrent la tête d'un air déterminé.

-Je sauverai ma mère.

-Je sauverai mon orgueil et la mère de mon copain.

Théodore Nott sourit. Vraiment, ils étaient débiles.

-Bonne chance, murmura-t-il.

Et il les fit disparaître.

00oo00oo00

-Hé, mais regarde qui voilà!

-Fred, George? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?, demanda Harry surpris.

-On prend des vacances…

-Où sommes-nous?, demanda Draco.

-Dans la croisière gay des Caraïbes, mon trésor, répondit George en embrassant son jumeau.

-Ouais euh…

Draco et Harry ne se le cachait pas, ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

-Euh…

-Hey Harry, devine qui on a vu arriver ce matin?

-Qui ça?, demanda Harry en se tirant une chaise et en s'asseyant les jambes croisés.

-Ron et Severus!, s'exclama Fred.

-Ouais, ce fut un choc de voir mon frère avec la chauve-souris, continua George, mais bon, ce fut moins pire que de voir Dumbledore avec Voldy. Tu le savais toi?, demanda-t-t-il à Harry.

-QUOI?

-Oups, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas…

-Harry?

Le groupe se retourna d'un seul corps vers Ron qui était figé de surprise dans les bras d'un Severus Rogue tout aussi surpris.

-Ron?

-Écoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Tu étais au courant pour tout et tu ne m'as rien dit!

-Harry, ce n'est pas de ma faute… je ne pouvais pas trahir Severus.

-Tu m'as trahi pour l'amour de l'ennemi!

-Severus n'est pas mon ennemi! Il m'aime comme je suis!

-Moi aussi je t'aimais comme tu étais!Tu aurais au moins pu me dire ce que tu savais!

-Harry, je suis désolé.

-Il est trop tard Ron. Tu couches avec un traître.

-Ne t'avise pas de critiquer l'homme que j'aime, connard!

-Ne critique pas le mien. Tu as trahi Harry!, s'écria Draco en se mettant devant son amour.

-Bravo Harry, ricana Ron. C'est qui me disait que c'était mal de sortir avec l'ennemi il y a quelques secondes?

-Draco? Tu sors avec Potter?, demanda Rogue surpris.

-Et alors? Vous aimez Weasley! Non mais…

-Je crois qu'on va les laissez tranquille, mon amour. Et si on allait à la piscine, proposa Fred.

-Avec plaisir.

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent, puis deux corridors plus loin, George s'arrêta.

-Il faut faire quelque chose Fred!

-Quoi?

-Harry et Draco sont sûrement venus tuer Dumbledore et Jedusor…

-Et alors?

-La croisière serait fermée! On va devoir retourner chez maman! Finit le paradis à vie!

-Oh mon dieu! Il faut prévenir Albus!

Ils s'élancèrent vers la chambre des directeurs du bateau et entrèrent sans cogner.

-Albus?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore?, demanda Tom aux Weasley.

-Potter et Malfoy sont sur le pont près de la grande piscine!, s'écria Fred.

-Celle à côté du casino?

-Oui.

-Merdre… je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient nous trouver aussi vite… comment vont-ils?

-En ce moment?, demanda George. Ils sont en train de se battre avec Rogue et Ronald.

-Hum… Albus? Appelle Malfoy et Zabini dans dix minutes sur le pont.

-Oui mon amour. On va les rejoindre?

-Oui. Allons-y. restez ici les jumeaux.

-D'accord.

Dumbledore et Tom se prirent la main et montèrent sur le pont où les deux camps s'engueulaient.

-C'est ce que tu appelles de l'amitié!, hurla Harry. Tu aurais dû me prévenir de leur projet et je t'aurais protégé. De toutes manières, tu n'as toujours été qu'un gros peureux.

-Toi tu ne connais que deux sortilèges! Et tu comptes tuer quelqu'un avec Spero Patronum? Ouh j'ai peur!

-Allons les enfants, pas de chicane ici.

-Dumbledore!, s'écria Harry en se tournant vers le vieux. Alors c'est vraiment vous ça?, dit-il en pointant Voldemort.

-Je vous pourtant que toi aussi tu t'es fait un nouvel ami.

-Ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien!

-Trêve de bavardage inutile Harry. Pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Pour vous tuer, répondit Draco.

-Oui blondinet, mais ce que je demandais, c'est que puisque vous êtes ici, c'est bien parce que vous avez tout découvert? Non?

-Euh… on a juste pas compris, avoua Harry honteux.

-Pff… que diriez-vous de vous asseoir et de connaître toute l'histoire avant de nous tuer sans rien savoir?

-Draco?, demanda le brun en ne sachant que trop quoi faire.

-Ça me va, répondit le blond.

-Bien alors…

Tout le monde se prit une chaise et se placèrent pour être attentif au directeur.

-Tom?

-Je suis prêt Albus.

Les deux vieux fermèrent les yeux, se prirent la main et murmurèrent une formule. D'un coup, toute leur apparence se mit à changer et, devant les yeux ébahis de tous, ce fut maintenant un couple dans la quarantaine que tous pouvaient voir. L'un était brun, l'autre était blond.

-Vous êtes, commença Harry surpris.

-Jessie McTosh et Nick Stuart, termina Jessie alias Dumbledore.

-Celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas, murmura Draco. Quoi que ça explique beaucoup de chose…

-Puisque vous savez déjà le début de notre histoire et nos menaces envers James Potter, nous allons poursuivre avec après notre sortie de Poudlard., commença Nick alias Tom. Nous avions juré de venger Lucius. Nous avons donc mit un plan au point. Nous nous sommes excuser auprès de James et sommes devenus si proche de lui que nous sommes même devenu le gardien du secret. Mais si je suis Voldemort, alors pourquoi avait-il un secret pour sa maison? Tout simplement parce que ça faisait partie du plan. Jessie avait tué Dumbledore et on avait créé un sort qui lui permit de prendre son apparence quand il veut et aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite.

-C'est pour ça que Dumbledore devint aussi différent, intervint Draco.

-Oui. Pour ma part, j'ai créé le personnage de Voldemort ainsi que la prophétie. Ensuite, il nous a suffi de faire croire que nous avions péri dans un accident et plus personne ne nous suspecterait.

-Alors, poursuivit Jessie, nous sommes allés chez ton père un soir d'Halloween et quand il nous a reconnu, il a voulu s'enfuir et est mort en tombant dans les escaliers. Ta mère a alors été libérée du sort qui l'emprisonnait, mais comme elle ne se souvenait pas de plus de dix ans de sa vie, elle a pris peur. Elle avait un enfant qu'elle n'aimait pas et son mari venait de mourir, alors elle s'est suicider. On s'est frustré parce qu'on ne pouvait plus venger Lucius et Nick a jeté un vase par terre. Un des éclats de vitre a éclaté sur ton visage, d'où ta cicatrice.

Harry passe une main sur son front et soupira.

-Je ne comprends quand même pas pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi…

-Eh bien, tu es l'enfant de James. S'en prendre à toi, c'est le torturer et te tuer c'est le tuer. Adieu Potter.

Jessie leva sa baguette vers le brun stupéfait, mais Nick abaissa la main de son amour.

-Attend chéri, on doit d'abord montrer quelque chose au blondinet.

Devant eux apparurent Lucius Malfoy et Blaise Zabini se tenant par la main, dos à Harry et Draco.

-Blaise?

-Draco?, s'étonna le noir en se retournant.

-Draco?, s'étonna Lucius Malfoy en voyant son fils.

-Tu couches avec mon père, s'écria le blond en voyant leur main enlacer.

-Erreur, je sors avec ton père! Nuance!

-QUOI? MAIS T'ES CON!

-Ça fait donc de moi ta mère!

-Non, ça fait de toi ma belle-mère! Nuance! ET TOI PAPA, COMMENT TU AS PU FAIRE ÇA?

-Eh bien, c'était beaucoup plus facile que ça en a l'air! Mais, c'est l'amour fiston et je vois que tu es avec Potter. Je pourrais te poser la même question…

Eh bien, on peut voir qu'il n'y a personne de digne de confiance ici, annonça Harry.

-HAHAHA, Potter. Tu n'as donc pas compris que ta vie entière ne fut que mensonge? Es-tu même sûre que Draco t'aime?, contra Jessie

-Quoi?

-Non Harry, je te jure qu'il ment! Peut-être qu'au début j'étais dans l'alliance que pour tuer Dumbledore, mais maintenant je le suis pour toi.

-Ce sont de belles paroles non?, ricana Jessie.

-VOUS NE RIEZ PAS, ordonna Harry en se levant, la baguette pointé sur le front de Jessie.

-Tu n'oserais pas…

-Ha non? vous avez gâché ma vie et je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais. Vous m'avez menti depuis que je vous connais et si je ne vous tu pas, vous allez me tuer.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire?

-Oh oui. AVADA CADAVRA!

Le sort rebondit sur un bouclier magique invisible. Et Jessie éclata de rire. Harry, fou de rage, attrapa la baguette de Lucius Malfoy qui cachait un poignard et s'élança sur Jessie. Le couteau pénétra la poitrine du blond qui s'écroula dans un râle.

-JESSIE!, hurla Nick.

-Nick…

Le brun s'agenouilla auprès de son amour presque mort.

-Je suis désolé… je n'ai pas réussi... à tenir… ma prome…

Dans un dernier souffle, Jessie McTosh mourut sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

-Non… non… Jessie! Tu vas payer!, hurla le brun à Harry qui regardait encore le poignard qu'il tenait en main comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Il se releva et attrapa sa baguette dans la ferme intention d'en finir.

-AVADA CADA…

-NON!

Draco s'élança et heurta Nick de plein fouet. Le brun sortit un couteau de sa chemise et le dirigea vers le blond. Le sang gicla et les deux hommes s'écroulèrent.

-Non! Draco!

Harry sortit de sa torpeur et se précipita au côté du blond.

-Non, tu ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant! On n'a même pas couché ensemble!

-Potter, ta gueule, c'est juste une coupure, ronchonna Draco en se relevant.

Sur son bras, il y avait une minuscule coupure de quelque millimètre.

-Oh mon dieu! Merci, tu vas bien! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça!

-Décide-toi Potter. Tu veux me tuer pour mon geste ou tu es content que je sois en vie?

-Je t'aime!

-Quelle réponse claire, mais moi aussi je t'aime. Et Nick?

Harry alla prendre le pouls du brun et soupira.

-Il est mort…

-Hum… est-ce que ça fait de nous des meurtriers?

-Non, ça fait de nous des hommes libres.

Harry posa une main sur la joue du blond et l'embrassa passionnément.

00oo00oo00

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Si vous trouvez ça bizarre comme fin, ne vous inquiéter pas, je vais faire un bon épilogue! Une review?

Lie


	16. Épilogue

Alors voilà l'épilogue! Bonne lecture.

00oo00oo00

Après la mort de Nick et Jessie, Fred et George, ne voulant pas perdre leur paradis, ont expliqué le fonctionnement du bateau à Harry et Draco. Ils sont ainsi devenus les nouveaux très riches propriétaire de la croisière. Rogue, Ron, Blaise et Lucius essayèrent de s'excuser auprès des deux amoureux, mais Harry et Draco jurèrent de les tuer s'ils les revoyaient une nouvelle fois.

Harry et Draco racontèrent l'histoire de Dumbledore et Voldemort aux journalistes et les juges les jugèrent innocents du meurtre des deux hommes.

McGonagall est désormais la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard et Rogue a repris sa place comme professeur de potion. Il est marié à Ron et ensemble, ils ont eu une magnifique petite fille appelé Arisa. Blaise et Lucius sont eu aussi mariés et ont un superbe garçon nommé Henri. Quant à Hermione et Neville, ils n'ont pas d'enfant et sont partis vivre en France pour vivre une belle histoire d'amour.

Quinze ans ont passé depuis la mort de Nick et Jessie. Harry et Draco sont installé sur le pont devant une immense piscine creusé et sirote un cocktail en soupirant de bien-être.

-Harry?

-Oui mon amour?

-Tu es magnifique.

-Toi aussi mon ange.

-C'est aujourd'hui qu'Arisa et Henri entre à Poudlard?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Eh bien, je me disais. On pourrait s'en servir pour faire payer à nos chers anciens amis le fait de nous trahir.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… mais je ne veux pas les tuer. Et rien de grave. Juste assez pour les énerver.

-Parfaitement d'accord.

Ils firent trinquer leurs verres avec un sourire sadique. Les traîtres allaient payer. Dans la piscine, Fred et George, toujours heureux, nageaient doucement au soleil, musclé et bronzé.

-Fred?

-Oui?

-J'adore cette vie. Merci d'avoir trouvé cette brochure il y a quinze ans.

-De rien mon amour. On a une vie parfaite!

-Oh oui!

À Poudlard, sans aucune raison, les vêtements de deux étudiants furent trop petits, leurs valises furent perdues, leurs devoirs disparaissaient et leurs pensées pouvaient être entendues de tous. Pour Arisa et Henri, l'histoire se répétait, encore une fois, juste à cause des erreurs de leurs parents.

Harry et Draco, main dans la main, s'embrassèrent dans le soleil couchant, fier de toutes leurs réussites et de leur histoire.

_THE END_

00oo00oo00

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci de m'avoir suivi tout ce temps! Une review pour bien finir?

Lie


End file.
